La Piedra de Hebi
by JaTeRi-KaIrKa
Summary: ¿Que sentirías, si un completo desconocido te quitara a la persona que mas amas?. ¿Cómo puedes encontrarlo teniendo solo una pista?. Pista que corresponde a una Piedra; Piedra que oculta más que a tu enemigo.
1. Chapter 1

"**La Piedra de Hebi"**

**Capítulo 1**

Era un día casi perfecto. El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, la luz reflejaba los diferentes tonos de verde en las plantas y el azul intenso del cielo. El aire era fresco y las flores le daban color al día.

En medio de un bosque se encontraba un camino muy ancho que parecía no tener fin. Estaba cubierto por las copas de los árboles y a través de la densa mata de hojas se colaba uno que otro rayo del sol. Una joven caminaba junto con dos hombres. Uno de ellos era mediano y robusto, el otro era alto y joven. Platicaban con mucha alegría y con alguna que otra risa. Los hombres llevaban a cuestas dos costales muy pesados cada uno. Sus uniformes eran de color azul oscuro y en la cintura llevaban katanas.

-Hoy es un día hermoso, ¿no lo cree princesa? -dijo el hombre robusto

-Cierto -dijo la chica -Es un día templado, el sol te calienta pero a la vez el aire te refresca. Son mis días favoritos…me siento en paz, llena de alegría y energía.

- ¿En serio princesa? -pregunto el hombre más joven. La chica asintió con una sonrisa cálida y tierna.

El joven se sonrojó un poco al ver su expresión, no sabía por qué, pero la joven le provocaba nerviosismo. Tal vez era su singular y reconocida sonrisa, que le hacía sentirse cálido y tranquilo.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Haru? -preguntó la chica al notar que el muchacho la miraba con excesiva atención. El chico desvío la mirada rápidamente y hubo otro leve sonrojo.

-S-si, no me haga caso. Estaba…-el joven miró al robusto hombre que estaba junto a la chica y que lo estaba mirando seriamente-…..pensando-terminó de decir el chico.

- ¡Ja!, está bien -la princesa volvió a sonreírle, causando que Haru se pusiera nuevamente nervioso. Pero el joven no pudo evitar volver a mirarla. Le gustaba observar sus ondulados cabellos castaños que le llegaban a media cintura (los llevaba recogidos por un broche que hacía que sus cabellos cayeran como una cascada), sus ojos medianos y brillantes como piedras preciosas de color esmeralda, su piel clara, su estatura mediana y su vestimenta, un furisode de color índigo con flores blancas brillantes, hacía que se viera más alta y esbelta. Realmente ese día estaba radiante.

- ¿General Kotaro, no tuvo problema en cambiar nuestras plantas por estas? -pregunto la castaña.

-En absoluto -respondió el general- la gente, como siempre, fue muy amable.

- ¡Qué bueno! -dijo la chica con su singular sonrisa- pero será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Los tres siguieron caminando por ese ancho camino. Haru era un bromista, y cada cuanto lanzaba alguna broma. Le gustaba hacer reír a la princesa, mientras que el general Kotaro lo miraba fijamente. No le gustaba que Haru se tomara esas libertades con la princesa, sobretodo porque la muchacha ya tenía prometido y no faltaba mucho para que se casaran; aunque Haru le había confesado su atracción hacia la princesa y le había asegurado que no intentaba nada para separarlos, se tomaba sus precauciones.

Haru por su parte, veía a la princesa como su hermana pequeña. Él siempre estaba al pendiente de ella y aunque sabía perfectamente que nunca tendría una relación más allá de amigos con la chica, el siempre iba a estar a su lado para cualquier cosa. Él la apreciaba mucho, ya que habían crecido juntos. Él se había convertido en el comandante del ejército de su padre y ella ya era toda una mujer madura y responsable, con un carácter amable y una determinación rayana en la obsesión por ayudar a quién lo necesitara. El chico la conocía muy bien; solo deseaba su felicidad.

Continuaron caminando. La castaña, de un momento a otro, se sintió extraña. Algo había en el ambiente que la ponía tensa. Se detuvo y cerró los ojos. Los dos hombres siguieron caminando sin haberse percatado de lo que le pasaba a la joven.

- ¿Qué le pareció mi chiste, princesa? -pregunto Haru, riendo a bocajarro. El chico al no verla junto a él volteo y se la encontró a unos cuantos pasos de distancia completamente quieta, con el rostro totalmente serio. Junto con el general Kotaro se acercó a la chica.

-¿Princesa? -pregunto Haru. La chica abrió sus ojos para observarlo.

- Siento la presencia de una energía demoniaca -dijo la muchacha sin quitar la seriedad de su rostro. La chica miró a los hombres que a su vez la miraban con inquietud.

-Pero no es maligna.

- ¿C-como que no es maligna? -el general no entendía nada. La chica volvió a cerrar los ojos y después de pensar un rato volvió a abrirlos.

-No, no es maligna. Hay algunos demonios que esconden bien su esencia. Será mejor que vaya a echar un vistazo -tras decir esto, la castaña saco de su bolsillo una piedra en cuya base estaba tallado su nombre. Al sostener la piedra, instantáneamente se iba estirando hasta quedar más o menos a su altura, mientras que el grabado se iba multiplicando y enrollando como una espiral que rodeaba al báculo. Este al final tenía una curva y una gota de piedra. Parecía de cristal y muy frágil, más sin embargo era muy resistente. La luz del sol entraba en el arma haciendo que se formaran pequeños puntos de colores.

-Ustedes quédense aquí. Si necesito ayuda gritare sus nombres -la chica tomó su báculo y se adentro en el bosque. Haru la siguió hasta que una mano lo detuvo. Kotaro le negó el paso y Haru tuvo que quedarse a esperarla.

El Bosque no parecía fuera de lo normal. La princesa escuchaba los sonidos de los animales y del viento, de ahí no escuchaba mas. Ella caminaba directamente hacia la presencia.

Al llegar hacia el lugar donde se encontraba, la castaña se agacho y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos. Estaba tensa, de seguro aquel ser ya la había sentido y solo estaba esperando el momento para atacarla. Sin embargo ese ser que se encontraba atrás de ella, no despedía su energía maligna y eso hacía que la chica se pusiera nerviosa.

- "_Tengo que arriesgarme" -_se dijo a sí misma. Respiro hondo y salto con su báculo apuntando al ser. Lo que vio la dejo sin habla, soltó su arma y cayó de rodillas para estar a la altura de aquel demonio - "_No puede ser, no puede ser"-_la joven empezó a temblar. Cerró los ojos; sin duda era un efecto de su imaginación… pero cuando ella los abrió volvió a ver a ese joven de cabellos plateados- "_¿Qué está pasando?, ¿es una broma o qué?" -_se decía la princesa. Claro que no era una broma, era real.

La princesa llamo a todo pulmón a Kotaro y Haru. Mientras esperaba, se sentó en el fresco pasto sin quitarle la vista al muchacho. Muchas preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente. Quería obtener respuestas de inmediato, pero todo era un misterio.

- "_¿Cómo es posible que este vivo si yo misma vi y enterré sus huesos?"._

Algo de color rojo interrumpió sus pensamientos. La princesa se acerco para verlo mejor. Para su sorpresa, el muchacho tenía una herida muy prolongada y profunda. La toco un poco con su dedo índice, y al sentir lo tibio de la sangre retiro su dedo y lo miro; sintió su textura con la ayuda de su pulgar y luego volvió a mirar al joven. Unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir; la herida y la sangre era una prueba absoluta de que en verdad estaba vivo. La castaña no pudo evitar abrazarlo y las lágrimas salieron sin su permiso. La chica se separo de él y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros quedando frente a frente con él.

- ¡E-En verdad estas vivo, estas…vivo! -y volvió a abrazarlo, pero sintió un calor muy fuerte proveniente de él, a si que se separo y le toco la frente. Él joven tenía perlas de sudor en la cara y las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¡Santo Cielo, tienes mucha fiebre! -le dijo al muchacho que estaba inconsciente.

La castaña se incorporo y volvió a gritarles a sus acompañantes.

- "_Tengo que curarlo rápido, si no actúo morirá desangrado" -_se decía la princesa. Se sentía muy angustiada, muy confundida pero a pesar de eso se sentía muy feliz. Sin duda el destino había decidido reunirlos.

- ¡Princesa Shiyo!, ¿¡En donde está? -dijeron unas voces conocidas. La castaña tomo su báculo y lo puso enfrente de un rayo de sol; la luz entraba a lo largo del arma y reflejaba pequeños puntos de colores. La princesa les dijo que siguieran la luz. En un par de minutos los dos hombres llegaron agotados.

- ¿Está bien princesa Shiyo, no le sucedió nada? -pregunto Haru tomándola de los hombros. La chica asintió y dirigió su mirada hacia el chico de cabellos plateados. Los dos hombres hicieron lo mismo y se quedaron asombrados por lo que veían. Kotaro mas que impresionado parecía confundido.

-Que bueno que lo mató -dijo Haru. El chico le dirigió una sonrisa a la castaña pero esta lo estaba mirando molesta.

-No está muerto, Haru -repuso la chica seriamente. Haru quedó confundido ante su tono de voz. La chica se acercó a Kotaro.

-Usted sabe perfectamente lo que está pasando, ¿cierto? -le pregunto la chica con una ceja levantada. El General volteo a ver a la joven y asintió -Bueno. Se lo que está cruzando por su mente…yo sigo sintiéndome así, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí hasta recibir alguna señal. Como podrá ver, Inuyasha está gravemente herido, tenemos que llevarlo al palacio -finalizo la chica. El General rápidamente palideció y miro fijamente a la ojiverde. Se quito el casco para rascarse la cabeza y empezó a caminar de un lado para otro con la cabeza agachada. Se detuvo y se volvió a dirigir a la princesa.

-Pe-pero, ¿Cómo es posible que esté vivo?, usted y yo vimos cuando…

-Ya sé, ya sé. Mire, ahora no es momento para hacer preguntas. ¡Está Vivo y eso es lo importante! -tomo aire para tranquilizarse- me imagino cómo se pondrán mis padres pero…tenemos que llevarlo para curarlo. Tiene mucha fiebre y está sangrando mucho. ¡Vamos, Kotaro, entraremos por detrás! -terminó de decir la chica y se dirigió hacia Inuyasha. El general Kotaro dudó un momento, luego ayudó a Shiyo para poder levantar al joven.

Haru desvío la mirada, estaba totalmente confundido. Los arbustos empezaron a temblar y Haru se puso en posición de ataque. Lo que salió de ellos lo dejo boquiabierto. Era como una especie de pantera color crema, tenía dos colas, sus patas eran de color negro hasta el tobillo, de su boca sobresalían inmensos colmillos y sus ojos eran grandes de color rosa. La inmensa criatura lo miro fijamente; al ver que dos personas estaban moviendo al chico de cabellos plateados, salto sobre el indefenso Haru y rugió. La castaña miro a la criatura y le apunto con su arma.

-No quiero pelear contigo, así que suelta a mí amigo. Tenemos que llevar a esta persona donde yo vivo para salvarlo -la criatura se alejo de Haru con algo de reticencia y camino hasta quedar enfrente de Shiyo. La castaña entonces tuvo una idea- ¿Nos podrías ayudar para llevarlo al palacio? -le pregunto a la pantera y está asintió. Shiyo sonrío y con la ayuda de Kotaro subieron a Inuyasha. Después de que lo acomodaron, la pantera levanto el vuelo unos momentos y luego regresó al suelo.

- ¡Puede volar! -dijo la princesa con asombro- Espera, me iré contigo. General Kotaro, váyase con Haru a pie. Si lo espero perderé más tiempo -dijo la princesa subiéndose en la pantera- En el camino, vaya explicándole a Haru lo que pasó para que comprenda -y dicho esto despegaron del suelo y volaron hacia el palacio.

Cuando llegaron por la parte trasera, Shiyo se bajo de la pantera y la guió hacia la entrada. Los guardias se sorprendieron al ver a la criatura y aun más cuando vieron lo que llevaba cargando. La chica indicó a uno de los guardias que iba a estar en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes y ordenó a otro que avisara a su madre que había llegado. El guardia se dispuso hacer la tarea encomendada mientras que la princesa, junto con la pantera se dirigió hacia una de las habitaciones.

Llegaron a un cuarto mediano. Shiyo deslizo la puerta y entró junto con la pantera. La chica sacó del armario un futon y lo coloco en el suelo. Después la pantera se acostó para que la princesa bajara al chico y lo acomodara delicadamente en el futon. La princesa observó a la pantera. Estaba todavía acostada y no mostraba ningún interés en irse; de hecho lo único extraño, para la chica, era que no le quitaba la mirada a Inuyasha…era una mirada triste y preocupante, Shiyo le sonrío y escucho a lo lejos unos pasos, así que decidió salir de la habitación.

-Bienvenida hija -saludo una mujer de mediana edad, sin embargo parecía una joven. Su piel era clara, su cabello era lacio, largo y de color negro. Sus ojos eran grandes y de color esmeralda como los de su hija. Llevaba puesto un kimono de color rojo con pequeñas mariposas de color fucsia. Su mirada reflejaba ternura y seriedad.

-Hola madre -respondió Shiyo con alegría y preocupación.

- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, bien. Hn…el general Kotaro no tarda en llegar junto con Haru -la castaña desvió la mirada, activando las alertas mentales de su madre.

- ¿Tienes algo que decirme? -su hija la miro sorprendida - Shiyo, te conozco muy bien y sé que no me quieres decir algo. ¿Qué paso?

-Efectivamente madre, tengo algo que decirte…es solo que me preocupa como lo vayas a tomar -dijo la joven- Madre, necesito tu ayuda para curar a una persona -

-Está bien…

La joven suspiro y deslizo la puerta para entrar. La mujer vio a la pantera pero eso no le sorprendió tanto como la visión del joven.

- ¿¡Inuyasha? -exclamó la pelinegra, volteando a ver a su hija- ¡Shiyo esto no puede estar pasando, Inuyasha murió hace mucho tiempo!

-Pero es él madre -dijo la princesa- ¡Mira! -Shiyo tomó la mano de su madre y la obligó a acercarse para que pudiese verlo mejor. La mujer se quedo congelada. Sencillamente era imposible que el viera.

-Madre, se que te preguntas muchas cosas, pero tenemos que esperar hasta que despierte para que pueda explicarnos todo -la chica suspiro y miro a su madre con seriedad- Está gravemente herido, tenemos que curarlo.

-E-está bien -accedió su madre sin quitarle la mirada al muchacho.

Inmediatamente la mujer salió de la habitación para luego regresar con una bandeja de agua, retazos de tela y un frasco. Shiyo, mientras tanto, se dispuso a desvestir al muchacho.

- Madre, también tiene una herida en el hombro.

- Algo le mordió -dijo la mujer tras echarle un vistazo- Pon esto en sus heridas -la chica recibió el frasco de las manos de su madre. Luego de cubrir los arañazos y hematomas con el ungüento, las dos mujeres comenzaron a vendar a Inuyasha.

- ¡Terminamos! Me quedare con el todo el día y la noche para controlarle la fiebre -le dijo Shiyo a su madre.

- Hija, será mejor que purifiquemos su cuerpo. No sabemos si esta envenenado -la castaña asintió. Las dos juntaron sus manos y las pusieron sobre las heridas. Cerraron los ojos y unos momentos más tarde una luz blanca salió de ellas. La luz desapareció poco tiempo después y las dos mujeres abrieron lentamente sus ojos. Se quedaron un momento calladas hasta que la madre de Shiyo irrumpió el silencio.

- Me siento extraña junto a él -dijo la pelinegra- siento que no tengo el derecho de verlo después de lo que paso. Por otro lado, no puedo dejar de observarlo, me refiero a que ha cambiado mucho, físicamente claro. Tú debes de saber cómo es su personalidad -la pelinegra desvió la mirada.

- No, no la sé. El carácter y la personalidad van cambiando mientras crecemos…así que no puedo decir que lo conozco.

- No me imagino cómo se pondrá tu padre cuando regrese.

- No hay que decirle nada hasta la noche, ¿sí?

- Pero Shiyo…

- Por favor madre. Recuerda que fue a visitar al patriarca de Chie y va a regresar cansado, ¿sí? -su madre titubeo un poco pero al final acepto la condición.

- Iré a caminar un rato, me hace falta -dicho esto la pelinegra salió de la habitación quedándose Shiyo al cuidado de Inuyasha.

La castaña mojo un pedazo de tela y la puso en la frente del chico. Sabía muy bien que aunque su amigo fuera un semi-demonio (y eso lo hacía más resistente que los humanos), tardaría en recuperarse. Shiyo trataba de contestar a dos preguntas muy importantes: ¿Cómo es que Inuyasha estaba vivo? y ¿Qué o quién, le había hecho las heridas que tenía?

Shiyo se mantenía a lado de su antiguo amigo, no se separaría de él hasta verlo recuperado. La pantera aún no mostraba signos de querer irse, pero eso no le importaba; de hecho nunca había tenido una mascota. Tal vez si ella le daba tiempo y la tratara más, se harían amigas.

La chica soltó un suspiro profundo y se sentó de forma cómoda ya que iba a ser un largo y difícil día.

* * *

- ¡Kohana!

- ¿Qué quieres hermano? -preguntó la muchacha, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Me puedes dar lo que te encargue?

- ¿Qué intentas hacer esta vez? - la chica le entregó a su hermano un pedazo de tela en cuyo tejido estaba enredado un cabello.

- Ya lo veras, ya lo veras. Sabes muy bien que me gusta dar sorpresas.

- ¿No fue suficiente diversión por hoy?

- Te equivocas Kohana. La diversión apenas comienza.

**Continuara… **

**Hola, mundo FanFiction! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi primer fic.**

**Comenten por favor. Sus comentarios son de suma importancia para mi ;)**

**Le quiero dar las gracias a mi Sensei, quien me ayudo en esta tarea. Muchas Gracias!**

**Hasta la siguiente actualización XD**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

- Señora, el señor Taiyo ha regresado. La está esperando en la sala principal -anunció una sirvienta a la pelinegra.

- En un momento voy, gracias -los nervios de Atsuki invadieron cada parte de su cuerpo. Trataba de tranquilizarse, pero no podía dejar de pensar en cómo tomaría su esposo la noticia- "_Sera mejor que le avise a Shiyo" -_así tendría un soporte, por si perdía el control en sobrellevar la situación. La pelinegra se puso de pie, después de estar sentada casi toda la mañana en una banca y se encamino para darle el aviso a su hija.

Cuando estaba por llegar al pasillo que conectaba a la habitación, vio a la princesa caminando en dirección contraria y la llamo.

- Shiyo, tu padre ha llegado -dijo la pelinegra haciendo que la muchacha volteara para verla.

- ¿En serio? -pregunto la castaña. Su madre asintió haciendo que su hija soltara un suspiro- Sera mejor que vayamos.

- ¿Quién se hará cargo de Inuyasha mientras estamos con tu padre?

- ¡Rayos!...Hn… ¡Ah, claro! Kotaro y Haru ya llegaron. Le pediré a Haru que lo cuide -y sin más que decir, corrió para darle la instrucción a su amigo, dejando a su madre plantada en el pasillo.

Después de unos minutos, Shiyo regreso donde había dejado a su madre. Para sorpresa está todavía seguía en el lugar.

- Pensé que te habías adelantado.

- No quiero llegar sola con tu padre. Vámonos -la pelinegra tomo el brazo de su hija y se encaminaron hacia la sala principal.

Estando ya en la puerta, Atsuki miro a su hija y esta le sonrió; la pelinegra esbozo una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta y deslizo la puerta. Adentro de la habitación estaba un hombre fornido y de mediana edad sentado en una tarima, a quien al verlas, se le ilumino el rostro. Las mujeres se pararon en frente de él e hicieron una reverencia como saludo.

- ¿Cómo están las mujeres que más amo? -dijo el hombre abriendo sus brazos para envolverlas.

- Muy bien, padre -dijo Shiyo sonriéndole. Taiyo le devolvió la sonrisa y le planto un beso tierno en la frente. Atsuki lo miro y lo besó en los labios.

- ¿Cómo te fue? -pregunto la pelinegra separándose poco a poco de su esposo.

- Excelente. ¿Por qué no primero comemos y luego les platico? -respondió Taiyo

Cuando la comida estuvo servida, los tres se sentaron en la tarima y se dispusieron a comer. Taiyo se sentía en el cielo con la comida, ya que no había probado nada desde la mañana; solo había algo que lo incomodaba: el silencio. Así que decidió romperlo preguntándole a su hija sobre el intercambio de hierbas. Shiyo con su peculiar sonrisa le dijo que todo había estado tranquilo.

Atsuki, por una parte, estaba muy tensa, sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía pasar la comida. Veía a Shiyo platicando y comiendo con mucha tranquilidad…como si nada hubiera pasado. Ella trataba de imitarla, pero simplemente no podía. Nunca había sido buena para ocultar lo que le preocupaba y temía que su esposo se diera cuenta.

Terminaron de comer y de nueva cuenta hubo silencio. A Taiyo se le hacía muy raro que su esposa no hablara, ella siempre iniciaba la conversación y cuando Shiyo se le unía, no había persona en el palacio para callarlas. En esta ocasión, estaba en silencio total y su rostro mostraba preocupación. El silencio empezaba a desesperarlo, así que decidió romperlo de nueva cuenta.

- Díganme, ¿Hay algo que les preocupe? -pregunto Taiyo queriendo averiguar lo que pasaba.

A Atsuki la pregunta le cayó como balde de agua helada y rápidamente escondió su rostro en un mechón de cabello. Mientras tanto, Shiyo formulaba una mentira y veía a su padre directamente a los ojos. A comparación de su madre, ella podía controlar muy bien sus emociones y sentimientos.

- Hn… bueno, es que mi madre quería discutir con el padre de Hiroshi algunos aspectos sobre la boda, pero… -la princesa se detuvo un momento al sentir la mirada de confusión de su madre, en secreto le guiñó para que se tranquilizara-… fuimos a buscarlo y no estaban. Ya sabes como es mi madre de ordenada y precisa, tiene la urgencia de resolverlo de inmediato -terminó de decir.

- ¿Es cierto Atsuki? -inquirió Taiyo con escepticismo. Atsuki empezó a temblar, respiro profundo y trato de tranquilizarse.

- S-si, es ci-cierto. Esa era mi preocupación -confirmo la pelinegra aun nerviosa. A Taiyo no se le hizo raro que su esposa se pusiera de esa manera así que la abrazo para tranquilizarla. Atsuki se dejo llevar por el dulce abrazo de su esposo.

- Bueno, iré a descansar un poco. Nos vemos hasta la cena -dijo Shiyo saliendo de la sala, dejando a la pareja envuelta en brazos.

Cuando Shiyo llego a la habitación donde estaba Inuyasha, vio a Haru jugando con una gatita muy linda. La pantera no andaba por ningún lado. La muchacha se sentó junto al comandante y sostuvo a la gatita en sus brazos.

- ¡Qué bonita eres! -exclamó- ¿Dónde la encontraste Haru?

- Princesa, no me lo va a creer pero…es la pantera.

- ¿En serio? -pregunto la muchacha con una ceja levantada. Haru al ver que la chica no le creía, le pidió a la gatita que se transformara y esta obediente lo hizo dejando a Shiyo sorprendida. Después la pantera se volvió a transformar y se acurrucó a un lado de Inuyasha.

- Aun no despierta -dijo la muchacha con pesar.

- No se preocupe, ya lo hará -respondió Haru palmeándole la espalda con delicadeza.

Haru le pidió permiso a la princesa para quedarse con ella y esta le concedió lo pedido. Mientras Shiyo esperaba la hora de cenar, le contaba al comandante la pasada amistad que tuvo con el peli plateado y la razón por la cual lo creía muerto.

La noche cayo lentamente sobre el palacio, las estrellas poco a poco fueron asomándose en el firmamento y la luna creciente lo iluminaba. Ya era hora, eso lo sabía perfectamente la princesa. De un momento a otro tuvo miedo de contarle a su padre…pero haría todo lo posible para revelar la noticia con tranquilidad. Dejó a Haru al cuidado de su antiguo amigo y se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres.

Llegó a la puerta y pidió permiso para entrar. Oyó un "pasa" y entro decidida para encarar a su padre.

- Padre yo… -no sabía por dónde empezar-…tengo que mostrarte a alguien.

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? -pregunto Taiyo.

- ¡Sí! -respondió Atsuki muy alterada.

- Por sus expresiones, puedo ver que es de suma importancia -las dos mujeres asintieron- Vamos, entonces.

Madre e hija salieron primero seguidas de él.

El patriarca estaba intrigado por la misteriosa persona. Desde que el llego, Atsuki y Shiyo habían estado muy extrañas; la única razón que el encontraba culpable era esa persona. Tal vez sería un aldeano o su futuro consuegro, que querían hablar con él, así que no tenía porque estar alarmado.

Taiyo pudo ver a Haru recargado en un barandal con la mirada perdida, junto con Kotaro. Para que el General y el Comandante estuvieran reunidos, quería decir que algo grave estaba sucediendo. Shiyo saludó a Kotaro y Atsuki la imitó.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -pregunto el patriarca, con la confusión desbordando su voz.

- Taiyo, primero que nada, quiero que me des tu palabra en que te controlaras y permitirás que te expliquemos lo sucedido ¿De acuerdo? -dijo Atsuki con seriedad

- Pero Atsuki…

- Prométemelo -Taiyo miraba los profundos y serios ojos de su querida esposa. Esta tenía una mirada seria y llena de preocupación que hacía que Taiyo se entristeciera.

- Lo prometo, pero ¿Qué pasa?

- Velo por ti mismo -dijo Shiyo deslizando la puerta que estaba enfrente de ella.

Taiyo ahora estaba asustado, pero se armo de valor y entro. Gracias a la luz penetrante de una antorcha pudo visualizar a un muchacho de cabellos plateados recostado en el suelo. El patriarca se quedo petrificado al verlo mientras que los otros iban entrando en la habitación. Se acerco un poco más para asegurarse de que su vista no estaba fallando, pero estaba bien. Se volteo para ver a las dos mujeres sumamente molesto.

- Esto es una broma de muy mal gusto -dijo Taiyo mirando a su esposa e hija y luego al General.

- Padre, no es una broma -reprochó Shiyo, provocando que su padre caminara de un lado a otro.

- Señor quédese quieto que va a provocar un agujero en el piso -exclamó Kotaro- deje que le expliquemos la situación…

- Kotaro, no-quiero-oír-tus-ridículas-bromas -gritó exaltado Taiyo haciendo que Kotaro desviara avergonzado la mirada.

- Padre tranquilízate, te aseguro que Inuyasha debe de tener una respuesta -puntualizó Shiyo.

- ¡Si, claro! -respondió Taiyo con sarcasmo

- Cuando despierte el nos aclara todo -aseguró Atsuki

- ¿¡Como quieres que nos aclare si está muerto?

- ¿Acaso no lo estás viendo?, es Inuyasha y está vivo -replicó su esposa.

- ¡Basta! -Taiyo tomó de los antebrazos a Atsuki y la sacudió- No sé si te acuerdes Atsuki, pero tú y yo ordenamos matarlo ¿Ya te acordaste? -pero al ver que su esposa desviaba la mirada gruñó y la soltó provocando que cayera al piso. Shiyo levanto a su madre con cuidado- ¿Es que se olvidó lo que pasó esa noche?

_La luna llena iluminaba todo a su alrededor y aún así en el bosque no se podía ver nada, ya que las grandes matas de los arboles impedían que la luz de la luna iluminara el lugar. Un grupo de soldados estaban escondidos en los arbustos esperando la señal de ataque. Mientras, un hombre joven y fornido estaba montado en su caballo observando con inquietud a una joven de cabello negro que estaba completamente quieta y seria._

_- ¿Segura que van a pasar por aquí Atsuki? _

_- Si. Ya están muy cerca, Taiyo, no desesperes. _

_Después de unos minutos, oyeron a lo lejos unas risas. _

_- Ya es hora -dijo la mujer. _

_Los soldados se pusieron en sus posiciones esperando a que las risas se acercaran más. Cuando las oyeron lo suficiente cerca, cada uno saltó de entre los arbustos y rodearon a dos indefensos niños. El hombre montado en su caballo salió de los arbustos seguido por la pelinegra, que veía fijamente a los niños. El joven se bajo del caballo y le pidió a la niña que se acercara a él._

_- Shiyo, sepárate de ese semi-demonio -dijo Taiyo._

_- No voy a dejarlo -respondió la niña._

_- Te prometo que no le hare nada -contestó el joven con una pequeña sonrisa._

_- ¿Lo prometes? -pregunto la pequeña. Al ver que su padre asentía, abrazó a su amigo y poco a poco se alejo de él. Cuando llegó con su padre, este la envolvió en sus brazos._

_Mientras Taiyo abrazaba a la niña, le guiño al General que estaba a su lado y este dio la señal de ataque. Todos los soldados sujetaron al niño y lo empezaron a golpear, mientras su amiga trataba de escapar de los fuertes brazos de su padre._

_- ¡No padre, no le hagas daño! -la princesa golpeaba el pecho de su padre sin obtener resultado- ¡Lo prometiste, lo prometiste! ¡Mamá detenlos! -Taiyo le paso a la pequeña a su madre. _

_Atsuki miraba los suplicantes ojos con lagrimas de su hija, realmente le partía el corazón verla de esa manera, pero lo que estaban haciendo era por su bienestar. No iba a permitir que ese niño se llevara a su indefensa pequeña._

_Después de que dejaron casi inconsciente al semi-demonio, Taiyo ordenó que lo quemaran vivo. Kotaro ayudó a los soldados a formar una caja alrededor del niño con una cuerda y después encendieron el fuego. Todos los que estaban presentes ya no podían ver el cuerpo del pequeño. Ni las suplicas ni los llantos amargos de la princesa dieron resultado. _

_- Vámonos…ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí -ordenó Atsuki aún sujetando a su hija._

_Taiyo quiso cargar a la niña, pero esta lo rechazo diciéndole "Te odio". Atsuki cargó a Shiyo durmiéndola con una luz rosada proveniente de sus manos. La pareja junto con la niña montaron al caballo y dejaron el lugar._

- ¿¡Ya recordaron? -pregunto Taiyo- Al día siguiente, los cuatro vimos lo que quedó de Inuyasha: sus huesos. Solo eso quedó de él -finalizó Taiyo.

Atsuki se separo de Shiyo para tomar entre sus temblorosas manos el rostro del patriarca; inmediatamente una luz rosada cubrió a la pareja. Taiyo no pudo decir nada, sintió una paz en su interior, tómo la mano de su mujer y le dio las gracias. Se sentía como un total tonto, se dejó llevar por su enojo y no permitió que le explicaran nada, por eso su esposa tuvo que utilizar ese método para tranquilizarlo.

- Mi Señor, entiendo su confusión pero…en vez de verlo como algo malo hay que verlo como bueno. Usted y yo nos dimos cuenta tarde de el grave error que habíamos cometido -dijo Atsuki aún con el rostro de Taiyo en sus manos- Sentimos la necesidad de oír el perdón de Inuyasha ¿no? Bueno, ¡aquí esta! Está vivo y cuando despierte se lo pediremos.

Al principio, Taiyo no sabía que contestar, al final le dio un beso a su esposa y a su hija. Le pidió disculpas al General y le estrecho la mano.

- Entonces tenemos que esperar a que despierte para que nuestras almas descansen en paz -dijo el patriarca a su esposa y el general- Por cierto, ¿Cómo lo encontraron?

- Yo sentí su presencia en el bosque, ahí fue donde lo encontré. Decidí traerlo porque tenía heridas muy graves y fiebre -contesto Shiyo- Yo me quedaré con él.

- Está bien. Ahora que se aclaró esto, será mejor que vayamos a descansar -pidió Taiyo- Si Inuyasha despierta no dudes en avisarnos -la princesa le asintió a su padre, éste salió de la habitación junto con Atsuki y Kotaro.

Unas lágrimas brotaron en los ojos de la princesa, no pudo evitarlo, ya que el recuerdo de esa noche la lastimaba mucho. Se sentó al lado de su amigo y pudo observar a la gatita saliendo de los cabellos del muchacho. La chica la tomó y la dejó en su regazo. Limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y se quedo contemplando al peli plateado, deseando que despertara pronto.

**Continuara…**

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que este capi haya sido de su agrado :)**

**No olviden dejarme su comentario, son importantes para mí… así puedo saber si les está gustando XD. Gracias Sensei por aconsejarme y ayudarme.**

**Hasta la siguiente actualización!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Sentía el pecho y varias partes del cuerpo arder como si estuviesen torturándolo con carbones encendidos. Estaba seguro de que tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no podía abrirlos, es más, no podía moverse. Desesperado, luchó con todas sus fuerzas para recuperar el control de sus extremidades, hasta que por fin consiguió llevarse torpemente la mano al rostro. Se obligó a abrir los ojos. Lo último que recordaba antes de desmayarse era un frondoso bosque, pero ahora estaba en una habitación mediana, recostado en algo mullido. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Las cortinas que estaban enfrente de él le impedían ver el resto de la habitación. Necesitaba averiguar en donde estaba así que poco a poco fue incorporándose, pero al estar totalmente de pie sintió como su piel se desgarraba en el abdomen. Se dejo caer sin fuerzas quedando recargado en la pared. Llevo su mano derecha a la herida y al sentir un líquido tibio la retiro para verla completamente ensangrentada. ¿Cómo fue que ocurrió? Trato de alejarse de la realidad para hacer memoria, pero el espasmo cada vez se volvía más insoportable y era difícil concentrarse. Lo único que podía recordar era un bosque cubierto de niebla.

El dolor que producía la herida empezó a afectar el resto de su cuerpo. La fiebre comenzó a aumentar, la vista se nublaba, el corazón latía velozmente y la fuerza lo abandonaba. Pero no todo acababa ahí, percibía dentro de él impotencia y un vacío aterrador. No entendía porque se sentía así y eso lo impacientaba. Tal vez las respuestas que buscaba las encontraría afuera de esa habitación y sin pensar en su estado se puso de pie con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y atravesó las cortinas.

Lo que parecía la puerta estaba enfrente de él. Su vista cada vez se nublaba más. El piso parecía como si se estuviera levantando. Todo daba vueltas lo que ocasionó que sufriera mareos y jaqueca. Su equilibrio comenzaba a fallar haciendo que cayera sobre sus rodillas. El silencio que inundaba la habitación era abrumador. Podía escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón y las gotas de sangre escurriendo de su ropa. Quería gritar, pedir ayuda, pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía.

A lo lejos se escuchaban unos pasos que se detuvieron en frente de la puerta. La sombra de una persona se reflejaba en aquella puerta y lentamente la fue abriendo. El peli plateado no pudo ver el rostro de esa persona pero notó por su voz que era un hombre. Las palabras que decía el muchacho las oía lejanas. Sintió como el recién llegado lo levantaba y lo recostaba. Todo comenzaba a verse más borroso; solo pudo ver los movimientos desesperados de aquel joven y luego todo se torno oscuro.

La sensación de dolor en todo su cuerpo hizo que recobrara el sentido. Miro a su alrededor con dificultad. Se sorprendió al ver que seguía en la misma habitación. Trató de levantarse pero una mano se lo impidió. Dirigió su vista a la izquierda y vio una figura borrosa; parpadeo varias veces para despejar la mirada encontrándose con una joven sentada junto a él. El peli plateado volteo hacia el otro lado y vio otras personas sentadas en torno a él.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Inuyasha? -preguntó la joven.

- ¿Dónde estoy? -dijo el muchacho con una voz casi inaudible.

- Estás en mi palacio -respondió la chica sonriendo- ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Shiyo, fuimos amigos hace mucho tiempo.

Inuyasha se levantó sorprendido para ver el rostro de la muchacha. En verdad era ella. No lo podía creer. Después de tanto tiempo, su rostro no había cambiado en absoluto…solo que ahora era una adulta.

- En verdad eres tú -contestó el ambarino- has cambiado. Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no crees?

- Si, mucho tiempo. Déjame decirte que me tienes atónita. Pensé que tu…

- ¿Sabes, que fue lo que me paso? -preguntó el peli plateado cortante.

- N-no. Te encontré ya herido.

- Hmm…es que no recuerdo.

- No te preocupes. El olvido debe ser pasajero, iras recordando poco a poco -la princesa trato de animarlo pero no dio efecto.

El ambarino torno su vista a la derecha para encontrarse con una mujer y dos hombres. A pesar de la poca luz que había, pudo notar que la mujer tenía los mismos ojos esmeraldas que tenia la princesa. También, pudo observar que uno de los hombres tenía el mismo cabello castaño y ondulado como su vieja amiga. Acaso… ¿Ellos eran los padres de Shiyo? Miro a la chica de reojo para cerciorarse. Estaba en lo correcto. Aún no podía creer como es que había llegado hasta allí. No recordaba estar por los alrededores del palacio, al contrario, recordaba estar lejos.

Toda la familia estaba reunida y tenía la sospecha de por qué. Ya se imaginaba la reacción de todos ellos al volver a verlo. No estaba de humor para explicar lo ocurrido, lo único que tenía en mente era recordar. Incorporó la parte superior de su cuerpo recargando la espalda en la pared.

- ¿Inuyasha? -dijo Atsuki tímidamente- yo sé que no es el momento apropiado para…

- ¿Quiere que explique lo que sucedió esa noche? -respondió el ambarino con una pregunta- no me interesa hablar del tema; eso fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo y no veo el caso de recordarlo. Pero, supongo que de alguna manera se merecen una respuesta -soltó un suspiro y continuo- Después de que ustedes se fueran, yo corte las cuerdas y escape de la trampa…

- ¡Ja, lo sabía! -dijo Taiyo. Al sentir las miradas de su hija y esposa, se dispuso a guardar silencio.

- Como iba diciendo escapé. Al día siguiente en la mañana, encontré enterrado el esqueleto de un niño. Para no darle problemas a Shiyo con ustedes, puse el esqueleto en el lugar donde estaba atrapado por el fuego. Así ustedes pensarían que morí quemado vivo… eso fue todo lo que hice -terminó de decir Inuyasha con una mueca de disgusto.

- Así que eso fue lo que paso. Ahora entiendo -dijo Shiyo. Taiyo se arrodillo a un lado de Inuyasha.

- Qui-quiero que perdones a mi esposa, a Kotaro y…principalmente a mí. Lo que te hicimos fue malvado, pero tan solo entiéndeme…tenía miedo de que le hicieras algo a mi hija…-Inuyasha iba a reprochar pero Taiyo pidió que lo escuchara- …nos arrepentimos por ello. Perdón -finalizó el terrateniente.

- ¡Keh! Miren, hablar de esto realmente me está fastidiando y si no se levanta me fastidiare más -el muchacho se sentía ridículo. ¿Darles perdón? No era una deidad para hacerlo, pero si no había otra forma de cambiar de tema lo haría y lo hizo.

Taiyo no estaba convencido de que Inuyasha se los había dado verdaderamente. El peli plateado al ver el rostro del terrateniente soltó un pequeño gruñido y se dispuso a decir que realmente no sentía rencor, al contrario le agradeció, ya que, si no hubiera pasado por eso el jamás habría entendido el tema de ser un semi-demonio y lo que conlleva. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en el rostro del terrateniente, realmente se había quitado el gran remordimiento que llevaba cargando. Kotaro casi bailaba de felicidad y Atsuki abrazaba fuertemente a su esposo diciendo "_Hemos sido salvados"_ una y otra vez. Shiyo miraba divertida la escena mientras que Inuyasha aguantaba los deseos de salir corriendo.

- Cambiando de tema…-empezó a decir Shiyo mientras que Inuyasha soltaba un suspiro de satisfacción-… te presentare a alguien. Espera -la princesa se levanto y cruzo las cortinas.

Después de unos segundos regreso sosteniendo a una gatita en sus brazos. Se sentó en el lugar donde estaba. La gatita al ver al ambarino, saltó de los brazos de Shiyo a las piernas de esté. Inuyasha la sostuvo en sus manos mirándola fijamente.

- Ella nos ayudo a traerte aquí -dijo Shiyo sonriendo.

- ¡Kirara! -exclamo Inuyasha. No lo podía creer, se sintió muy feliz al ver una cara realmente conocida. La gatita lamía afectuosamente las mejillas del ambarino y este solo se reía.

- ¿Ya se…conocían? -preguntó Shiyo desilusionada. El peli plateado asintió.

- Por eso ella nunca demostró quererse irse -afirmó Kotaro cruzándose de brazos.

- Tienes razón -respondió la castaña decepcionada. Pensó que la gatita no tenia dueño así que había decidido quedársela- ¿Desde cuándo te pertenece Inuyasha?

- No me pertenece -contesto él ambarino jugando con la gatita- ella es solo mi amiga.

- Y, ¿Se puede saber de quién es? -preguntó la castaña.

El semblante del ambarino cambio. Dejó de jugar y la recostó en su regazo. La pregunta de la muchacha lo había dejado pasmado. No sabía cómo responder. Observó detenidamente a la gatita hasta que una visión lo obligó a tornar la vista. En esa visión, una mujer de cabellos largos y cafés abrazaba cariñosamente a Kirara. El muchacho al ver nuevamente a la mujer sintió que, de alguna forma…la conocía. Si, no había duda de que la conocía. La incertidumbre de saber más de esa joven lo invadía. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por recordar. No saber de esa mujer y lo que le había pasado lo desesperaba.

El silencio crecía en la habitación. Atsuki se acercó al peli plateado y colocó su mano derecha en el hombro de este. La peli negra le preguntó si se encontraba bien a lo que el ambarino afirmó distraídamente.

- Sera mejor que descanses Inuyasha, ha sido un día muy pesado -sugirió Atsuki.

- Es cierto -acordó Taiyo- nosotros también lo haremos, ya es tarde -el terrateniente se levanto seguido de Kotaro y le tendió una mano a su esposa para que se levantara. Los tres se despidieron y atravesaron las inmensas cortinas.

Cuando la princesa escucho la puerta cerrándose se volteo para abrir un pequeño mueble para sacar un futon. Después de acomodarlo en el suelo se quitó el broche que recogía sus cabellos castaños y comenzó a hacerse una trenza. Tenía la necesidad de preguntarle a su viejo amigo lo que había pasado, pero decidió preguntarle al día siguiente. Apagó la llama de la lámpara de papel a su lado y se recostó. Antes de cerrar sus ojos miró al peli plateado de reojo, este no se había movido y la veía de forma extraña.

- Duerme, te hace falta -le dijo la princesa al peli plateado.

- ¿Te vas a dormir aquí? -preguntó el ambarino extrañado.

- Si -respondió la castaña con suma tranquilidad -alguien tiene que supervisarte.

- ¿Supervisarme?

- Tengo que supervisar tu estado durante la noche. La fiebre todavía no baja y tu herida sigue sangrando.

- ¡Keh! créeme Shiyo, no es la primera vez que sufro una herida como esta, es más, he tenido más graves. Además, no puedes quedarte porque…

- Buenas Noches -irrumpió la castaña dejando al ambarino con las palabras en la boca.

El peli plateado soltó un gruñido, odiaba que lo interrumpieran. Se recostó aún gruñendo y depositó su enojo en el tejado. Kirara se acurruco en su pecho y lo observo durante unos segundos para después cerrar sus rosados ojos. Inuyasha seguía con la mirada perdida y sus pensamientos estaban en el mismo estado. No dejaba de pensar que tenía que encontrar las piezas para resolver el misterio que lo envolvía.

Una sensación de vacío le oprimía todo el pecho. Era aterrador. A causa de esto se sentía triste y sumamente solo. Se llevo una mano a su pecho para aferrarse a su traje. ¿Por qué sentía eso? No era una sensación muy agradable. Trató de distraerse con sus pensamientos hasta que una idea surgió. ¿Y si no tratara de recordar lo que le paso, si no, lo que sucedió antes? Tal vez lo ayudaría a comprender. Cerró sus ojos y se adentro en lo más profundo de su mente. Luego de estar rascando en cada esquina, pudo visualizarse con otras personas. Dos mujeres jóvenes, un hombre de la misma edad y un niño estaban alrededor de él. Una de las muchachas estaba aferrada a su brazo derecho y la otra era la misma que había recordado anteriormente. Estaban sentados en un campo contemplando la hermosa vista que les daba. Las montañas deslumbraban con el color verde y la neblina en sus cimas inspiraba curiosidad. Hasta ahí terminaba su recuerdo.

Después de ver la imagen una y otra vez, su cuerpo comenzaba a clamar descanso. Sus parpados se cerraban sin su permiso hasta que finalmente cayeron como pesas sobre sus dorados ojos. Ya no sentía el dolor en su abdomen y la fiebre fue desapareciendo. Su ritmo cardiaco era lento y sus respiraciones profundas. Puso su mente en blanco para poder dormir pacíficamente y despertar con fuerzas al día siguiente.

_El ambarino esperaba impaciente al monje. Finalmente, la esperada persona entró a la cabaña y le entregó un paquete. El peli plateado rasgó la cobertura que lo envolvía y sacó de este un kimono negro. El muchacho lo apuró para que fueran a la purificación. Se montaron en una pantera y partieron hasta adentrarse en una montaña. Siguieron la ruta hacia una cascada a pie. Cuando llegaron, el peli plateado se quitó su traje para sustituirlo por una bata blanca. Se sentó en una roca en medio de la cascada concentrado en sus pensamientos. Finalizando, se volvió a poner su traje rojo y volvieron a la aldea._

_El peli plateado entró a la cabaña mientras que el monje se quedaba afuera. Más tarde, el ambarino salió de la cabaña usando el kimono negro. La cara de sorpresa y emoción no se hiso esperar en el monje y entre risas y bromas caminaron hacia una colina. Las personas que estaban ahí voltearon las miradas para fijarlas en el ambarino. Todos se veían emocionados y lo estuvieron aún más cuándo una joven apareció. Estaba usando un kimono rojo con estampados blancos, su cabello azabache estaba sujeto por un complicado pero hermoso peinado y estaba adornado por unos broches dorados y flores. El ambarino se dirigió emocionado hacia ella y la tomó de las manos provocando que se sonrojara. Los presentes aplaudieron al verlos juntos. Inmediatamente, seis mujeres jóvenes comenzaron a repartir bebidas y bocadillos mientras se acercaba la hora de la ceremonia. _

_La esperada hora había llegado. La peli negra junto con el ambarino, se subieron en la pantera, mientras, un mapache se transformaba para que las personas que iban a ir a la ceremonia subieran. Más tarde, partieron hacia un templo. Estando allí, la pelinegra que iba acompañada por el ambarino, se quitó el kimono rojo para dejar ver un kimono blanco que tenía a los costados una franja roja. Una joven de cabellos largos y cafés le acerco un gorro grande del mismo color del kimono para que se lo pusiera escondiendo su elaborado peinado. En la puerta del templo se encontraba un sacerdote acompañado de dos sacerdotisas y un hombre que sostenía una gigantesca sombrilla de color coral. Este, cubrió con la sombrilla a la peli negra y al ambarino. El sacerdote les dio la bienvenida y después se tornó para caminar hasta la entrada del templo. Las sacerdotisas lo seguían, acompañadas del dúo que estaban tapados por la sombrilla y atrás de estos estaban los invitados. Entraron al templo y cada persona ocupo su respectivo lugar. El sacerdote nuevamente les dio la bienvenida y empezó a hablar. Pasaron unos minutos muy largos hasta que el sacerdote le pidió a la pareja que individualmente leyera sus votos. Luego el sacerdote le sirvió al dúo sake para que lo tomaran. Finalmente, el oficiante dio unas palabras de felicitación y después les pidió a los presentes que aplaudieran. Todos los reunidos salieron del templo para entrar al patio de este. Ahí, se encontraba un joven que amablemente les pidió a los invitados y a la pareja que se juntaran para recordar el momento. El joven se hiso cargo de poner a cada persona en el lugar que le correspondía. Cuando todos estaban listos, el joven sacó de su bolsillo un espejo. Lo posesiono enfrente de las personas y les pidió que no se movieran. Al cabo de unos segundos el joven les dio las gracias y antes de retirarse se acerco a la pareja para comentarles que en cinco días les llevaría la pintura terminada. _

_Al atardecer, regresaron a la aldea, donde los aldeanos ya tenían preparado el banquete. La fiesta duró todo el atardecer y parte de la noche. La comida estaba exquisita, la música tenía buen ritmo y el ambiente transmitía alegría. El atardecer pinto las aguas que estaban alrededor de la aldea de colores anaranjados y rosados. Más tarde el firmamento se fue enrojeciendo para darle paso al ocaso, este despidió los colores violetas y azules fuertes. La primera estrella se hiso presente y la pelinegra al verla cerró sus ojos de color chocolate. El ambarino se le acercó para abrazarla y mirar juntos la evolución de la noche. _

_Las estrellas poco a poco empezaron a visualizarse. Al caer la noche, los aldeanos pasaban a retirarse, no sin antes despedirse de la pareja. Los mejores amigos de estos se quedaron un momento con ellos para despedirse y desearles lo mejor. La pareja se quedo mirando el rumbo por el que sus amigos salían hasta que se quedaron completamente solos. La peli negra volteo para ver los ojos de su compañero y tomo su rostro con sus cálidas manos. En cambio el ambarino rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de su compañera acercándola a su cuerpo. Gracias a la llama de las antorchas, podían verse uno al otro perfectamente. Las miradas de los dos reflejaban felicidad, pasión y amor. Poco a poco sus rostros fueron acercándose y cada uno fue cerrando los ojos. El la acercaba más a su cuerpo, mientras que ella lo acercaba con sus brazos. Estaban tan juntos que podían sentir el aliento del otro. Sus labios se rosaron hasta que se unieron completamente. El beso era lento, cada uno disfrutaba el sabor de la boca contraria. El amor puro fluía en sus cuerpos como una descarga eléctrica. Se fueron separando disfrutando hasta el último roce. Juntaron sus frentes para cruzar sus miradas, él acaricio una mejilla de ella y ésta hiso lo mismo. Se unieron de nuevo con un beso y luego se separaron. Una sonrisa sé dibujo en el rostro de cada uno. El peli plateado cargo a la chica y giro con ella hasta que las risas de cada uno se unieron para hacer una sola, la dejo en el suelo delicadamente y de nueva cuenta se besaron._

Pesadamente fue abriendo los ojos, se sentó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Observó que Shiyo y Kirara seguían dormidas así que se levanto silenciosamente y cruzo las cortinas, en seguida llego a la puerta y la deslizo para abrirla, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Recorrió todo el pasillo hasta ver unas diminutas escaleras que conducían a un estanque. Cuando las bajo, sus pies descalzos podían sentir lo frío y húmedo que estaba el pasto y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, a causa de esto, prefirió regresar a las escaleras y sentarse en ellas. Ningún alma rondaba por el lugar en el que estaba, solo se escuchaba el cantar de los grillos y el susurro del viento. Realmente el lugar estaba en paz y el necesitaba sentirse así. El olor floral y del rocío llegaba hasta su nariz gracias al viento, lo inhalo profundamente y una sensación de frescura y tranquilidad lo invadió. Levantó la vista para observar el mar de estrellas y la luna creciente. Por ella, todas las plantas tenían un color platinado combinado con el azul. Se mantuvo observando el firmamento, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Volvió a recordar el sueño que había tenido, le parecía extraño lo que sucedía en él. Tan solo de recordarlo la felicidad lo invadía, pero también lo hacia la confusión por no saber el porqué de esa sensación. Sentía… como si lo hubiera vivido anteriormente. Tenía la sospecha de conocer a todas las personas que aparecieron en el sueño, aun así no podía decir con seguridad quienes eran. La única persona que pudo identificar, era la mujer de cabellos cafés que había recordado anteriormente, pero tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta quién era.

Por otra parte, la mujer que tenía el cabello negro lo había dejado impactado. Sus ojos de color chocolate lo invitaban a sumergirse en ellos. Eran grandes y profundos, demostraban ternura, inocencia, calidez y un sinfín de emociones. Lo más extraño, era que él se había besado con aquella chica… ¿Acaso tenía alguna relación sentimental con ella? Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esa idea. Era solo un sueño, no tenía porque darle vueltas a ese asunto sin importancia. Suspiro aliviado por quitarse esa idea. Hizo un rápido recordatorio de aquella visión, de acuerdo con la vestimenta que él estaba usando junto con el kimono de la chica y la ceremonia significaba que se estaba celebrando una boda. Aunque, pensar en que estaba casado le ocasionaba una fuerte carcajada. Por otra parte, cuando volvía a ver en su mente la boda, una inmensa alegría lo invadía y cuando volvía a recordar aquel beso una descarga eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo y su corazón latía velozmente, todavía podía sentir el sabor de aquellos labios. ¿Acaso fue un recuerdo y no un sueño? No tenía sentido, si fuese real lo recordaría ¿o no?

Fijó la vista nuevamente en el cielo estrellado, buscando alguna respuesta o alguna señal. Tenía que buscar las piezas para completar el rompecabezas, lo inquietaba no poder encontrarlas. Soltó un suspiro y subió las escaleras para recorrer el pasillo que conducía a su habitación. Quería descansar y poder olvidar por un momento lo que lo agobiaba.

* * *

- ¿Se puede saber para qué quieres ese cuerpo?

- No

- ¿Y esa tina y todos esos recipientes?

- No puedo decírtelo hermanita. Recuerda que no sería sorpresa si te dijera. No te impacientes, cuando estén consientes…lo sabrás.

Continuara….

**Perdón por haberme tardado, tenía muchos pendientes y mi musa se le daba la gana de ayudarme cuando quería jiji. Espero que les haya gustado, ya ustedes me dirán si valió la pena mi esfuerzo y la espera :) Muchísimas gracias amigas por sus comentarios, ustedes son las que me alientan a seguir XD. Mil gracias Sensei, eres la mejor!**

**Hasta la siguiente actualización. Las quiere, JaTeRi ;)**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

El lugar en el que estaba era muy cálido y cómodo, y aun así no encontraba una posición correcta para su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue el color blanco de las sabanas. Asomó su cabeza y observó por la ventana el color azul claro que tenía el cielo. Se sentó bostezando y estirando sus extremidades. Escuchó muy cerca de él un maullido y comenzó a recorrer con la mirada toda la habitación buscando al responsable del sonido. Volvió a escucharlo, solo que ahora lo acompañaba un ronroneo. Miró de reojo su hombro izquierdo y ahí estaba lo que ocasionaba los maullidos. La gatita acarició la mejilla del muchacho y él le rascó con mimo la cabeza.

En las cortinas se reflejaba una sombra que se aproximaba al hanyou. La perteneciente de la sombre era Shiyo, que llevaba dos bandejas con el desayuno. La muchacha saludó al ambarino y le acercó una de las bandejas que contenía tres tazones con comida. El muchacho no quería comer, pero su estomago pedía a gritos la comida, así que tomó un tazón de arroz no sin antes darle las gracias a la chica y los dos empezaron a comer; la gatita comía lentamente un pescado que le había dado la princesa. Comían en silencio y despreocupadamente. Al finalizar, la princesa le sirvió té al muchacho y después se sirvió para ella.

- ¿Descansaste? -preguntó Shiyo. El ambarino asintió llevándose la taza de té a la boca - ayer en la noche te levantaste, ¿No podías dormir al principio?

- Solo salí a tomar aire fresco. Pensé que no te habías dado cuenta -la princesa le sonrió y se sirvió mas té.

Platicaron hasta que la tetera quedó vacía, después, solo cruzaron miradas sin saber que decir, hasta que Shiyo saltó sorprendida en su lugar.

- ¡Es cierto! Mira lo que te traje -la princesa llevo su brazo derecho detrás de su espalda, tanteando el suelo. Al regresar su brazo hacia adelante Inuyasha se percató de que en la mano sostenía una espada- La tenías en tu cintura cuando te encontré -dicho esto, le entregó la espada al ambarino.

- Gracias. Es Colmillo y es muy preciada para mí -dijo Inuyasha. Shiyo le sonrío gustosa.

- ¿Quieres salir a caminar? -preguntó la muchacha

- Si, me hace falta -repuso el ambarino.

Los dos se pusieron de pie. Shiyo tomó del brazo a Inuyasha, cosa que a él no le incomodó. Es que la sensación le era tan familiar… Kirara saltó al hombro derecho del muchacho y así salieron de la habitación. Bajaron por unas pequeñas escaleras para seguir caminando por el camino que conducía hacia el jardín. El camino empezaba a abrirse dejando ver el inmenso jardín trasero. El ambarino se detuvo para contemplarlo y la castaña lo incitó a continuar caminando. Había cuatro árboles de cerezos en cada esquina y había otro más en el centro, el pasto era de un color verde bandera brillante y había muchas flores de todos los tamaños y colores. Del noreste al suroeste del jardín, pasaba un riachuelo donde habitaban peces Koi. Inuyasha y Shiyo caminaron por el puente que atravesaba el riachuelo para llegar al árbol de cerezo del centro y se sentaron en sus raíces. Aquel árbol era el único que tenía sus flores blancas, los demás las tenían de color rosado y daba una sombra muy fresca por su tamaño al igual que los otros. Desde donde estaban sentados, se podía apreciar mejor el palacio, su gran tamaño se debía a su forma alargada y puntiaguda. Realmente era relajante estar en aquel lugar, solo se escuchaba el correr del agua y las hojas que se movían por el viento.

Inuyasha recargó su cabeza en el tronco y cerró sus ojos, no pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa por lo pacifico del lugar, pero pronto su sonrisa se borro al recordar el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Miró a Shiyo, necesitaba decirlo en voz alta. La princesa al sentir que la observaban, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los de su amigo.

- ¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó Shiyo. El hanyou agachó su mirada rápidamente y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- ¿Inuyasha?

- Es solo que…

- Que…

- Mhmh, ayer tuve un sueño muy… extraño -dijo finalmente Inuyasha mirando a la princesa.

- ¿Qué sucedía? -dijo Shiyo con sumo interés.

- Bueno, yo me… -las mejillas de Inuyasha se tornaron de un color rojizo y se rascaba la nuca, inhaló y espiró lentamente hasta controlarse-… yo me estaba casando.

La princesa no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, imaginarse a su amigo casándose le resultaba muy difícil y aquello se plasmó en su rostro, cosa que al ambarino desesperó. Shiyo le pidió que contara el sueño y al término de este, Inuyasha soltó un bufido y desvío su mirada.

- ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? -preguntó Shiyo.

- Extraño -contestó el ambarino- siento… como si ya lo hubiera vivido. Todas las personas me resultan familiares; cuando lo veo en mi mente, me inunda una inmensa alegría y cuando veo a esa mujer de ojos cafés, una llamarada me recorre el cuerpo. Es…extraño.

- Por la forma que describes esa sensación, diría que estás enamorado de ella.

- ¡Feh!, enamorado de una mujer que veo en sueños. Ridículo -dijo el ambarino.

- Si, ridículo -contestó Shiyo con ironía.

Shiyo iba a decirle otra cosa, pero una sirvienta la llamó desde el barandal de una escalera. La princesa se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba la muchacha; después de unos segundos, Shiyo regresó con Inuyasha y le dijo que se tenía que ir con su padre para ver a su prometido.

- Seguiremos hablando de esto cuando regrese -dijo la castaña al peli plateado.

Este solo asintió y la siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió en una esquina del palacio. Se quedó sentado bajo el árbol pensando en el sueño. Después de unos minutos, decidió ir a su habitación y descansar un rato, así que tomó a Kirara y se encaminó al palacio.

Ya adentro, acomodó un futon y se metió en el. Tomó su espada para recargarla en la pared, pero una sensación que provenía de ella lo detuvo. La observo detenidamente y con extrañeza la tomó del mango para sacar solo la mitad de ella. Pudo verse a sí mismo reflejado en Colmillo. Kirara maulló suavemente atrayendo la atención del ambarino y este solo le sonrió para tranquilizarla. Volvió a tornar la vista hacia su espada y en ella unos ojos intimidantes de color amarillo lo observaban. Inuyasha se puso de pie rápidamente y volteo para ver lo que había en sus espaldas, pero no se hallaba nada. Recorrió la habitación, buscando alguna presencia. Nada. Cuando observó su espada, pudo verse de nueva cuenta en ella, pero ya no sentía ninguna presencia maligna en aquel lugar… ¿Acaso lo había imaginado? Se quedó sentado, dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de suceder. Tal vez es solo el cansancio, se dijo; dejó a Colmillo recargada en la pared y después se metió al futon junto con Kirara para poder descansar.

_Todo el grupo estaba sentado en una colina que daba una vista hermosa hacia las montañas. Un zorrito se encontraba jugando con una gatita y junto a ellos, se encontraba un joven de ojos azules abrazando cariñosamente a una muchacha de cabello café, mientras tanto, otra pareja se encontraba también con ellos en la misma posición: una joven de cabello negro profundo, envuelta en los brazos de un peli plateado._

_- Sango, ya no puedo aguantar la espera…ya quiero verlo -dijo el ojiazul._

_- Pues vas a tener que aguantar, porque todavía faltan cinco meses -contestó la muchacha acariciando su vientre. El ojiazul solo suspiró- ¿Y ustedes? -preguntó este mismo a la pareja que también estaba junto a ellos._

_- ¿Nosotros qué? -preguntó el peli plateado._

_- No se hagan. ¿Cuándo van a tener los suyos?_

_Los dos se miraron sonrojados y luego volvieron sus miradas a las montañas, la otra pareja se rieron por eso._

_- Bueno, voy a descansar un poco…los veo al rato -dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie ayudada por el ojiazul._

_- Te acompaño -le respondió este y juntos se dirigieron hacia la cabaña seguidos por la gatita y el zorrito._

_La pareja seguía viendo las montañas. Un viento frío recorrió la colina donde se hallaban provocando que la joven temblara. El ambarino entonces dejó de abrazarla para poder quitarse su traje rojo y se lo colocó sobre la espalda tapándole también la cabeza. La joven sonrió alegremente y aceptó gustosa el traje del peli plateado. Inmediatamente el calor que le producía la prenda inundó todo su cuerpo, como si estuviera cerca de una fogata. El calor incremento aún más cuando los brazos de su amado acompañante la envolvieron. El ambarino recargó su barbilla en la cabeza de la joven; el aroma de ella llegó hasta sus fosas nasales invadiendo todos sus sentid. Realmente lo volvía loco y cada vez que lo percibía una llama candente recorría todo su cuerpo provocando el sentimiento de nunca querer dejar a la joven._

_- ¿Inuyasha? -llamó la joven._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Ahora, después de haber derrotado a Naraku, después de que la Perla de Shikon desapareciera para siempre, después de haber pasado tres años sin vernos…ahora estamos juntos, sin que nadie ni nada se interponga -la joven volteó para ver al joven que la miraba con esos ojos dorados que tanto le gustaba apreciar - Te amo -dicho esto, la joven se acerco al rostro del muchacho, sus frentes se juntaron, la mano de ella: suave y cálida, acaricio la mejilla de él. Una sonrisa de ternura surcó el rostro del ambarino, se miraron gustosamente y lentamente acercaron sus labios para fundirse en un beso que les demostraba a cada uno todo lo que sentían. Se separaron y juntaron sus frentes de nuevo- Nunca me dejes._

_- Eso jamás, Kagome._

Abrió sus ojos repentinamente y así como los abrió, así se levantó. Un dolor punzante recorrió todo su cuerpo que se originaba en el abdomen, justamente donde tenía su herida. Se había levantado tan bruscamente que su herida se había abierto dejando escapar un río de sangre que salía lentamente. Tomó un retazo de tela y con ella oprimió su sangrante herida.

Caminó un rato en la habitación mientras los colores del atardecer la iluminaban. No dejaba de pensar en el sueño que había tenido, no podía. El nombre de esa chica retumbaba en su cabeza; su corazón latía rápidamente por la ansiedad que empezaba a tener. _"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome"_ Su mente la reproducía una y otra vez, mientras que al mismo tiempo recordaba su sonrisa, sus gestos, sus ojos…hasta podía recordar su aroma floral. Se sentía realmente angustiado al no saber o recordar quién era y de la misma forma se sentía con las otras personas que aparecieron por igual. Las conocía, de alguna forma las conocía, pero no acertaba en recordar.

Esa mujer estaba haciendo todo un revuelo en su interior, "¿_Por qué?" _Eso se preguntaba. ¿Por qué sentía la desenfrenada urgencia en saber de ella? Cerró sus ojos y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, una mano sostenía el retazo de tela y la otra daba masajes a la sien del peli plateado. "_¿Quién es? ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es? ¿Quién e…" _ Entonces recordó. Recordó cómo se conocieron, lo que hicieron, las aventuras que tuvieron, los problemas y alegrías que pasaron…Todo, todo lo estaba recordando; su mente parecía un casete en la función de "Adelantar", pasaba tan rápido que su cuerpo se fue hacia atrás. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, no lo podía creer.

Kagome. Así se llamaba su esposa. La mujer que estuvo con él en todas las situaciones, la mujer que todo el tiempo lo apoyaba y que sobretodo le demostraba cada día lo mucho que lo amaba. Sonrío. Y la sonrisa después se convirtió en risa. ¿Y por qué no reír? Después de haber recordado las discusiones insignificantes que antes de estar juntos tenían, de la paciencia que tenía la muchacha con él…pero sobretodo, se reía por todos los momentos que había pasado al lado de su querida Kagome y sus amigos. Quería gritar de la emoción al haber recordado, quería abrazar, saltar, hablar, reír a más no poder. Aparte de la alegría, sentía enojo. ¿Cómo es que pudo haber olvidado a sus amigos y a su querida Kagome? Todos ellos eran vitales para él, siempre lo apoyaban, eran su hogar. Kirara lo miraba preocupada, no entendía lo que le sucedía así que maulló para atraer su atención, y lo consiguió. Inuyasha parpadeaba varias veces y miró a Kirara con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Kirara… -llamó el peli plateado, pero la gatita no se le acerco-…ya recordé. Recordé a Kagome, Sango, Miroku y a Shippo, Kirara. ¡Recordé!

Entonces Kirara se convirtió en una pantera y se le subió encima provocando que Inuyasha se cayera. Lamió sus mejillas y acaricio con su cabeza la cara del ambarino.

- ¡Tra-tranquila, tranquila! -decía Inuyasha, pero sus palabras no se entendían a causa de la risa- ¡Auch! -el ambarino se llevo una mano al abdomen, la herida le punzó.

Al mirar su mano, que estaba cubierta de sangre, la tristeza sustituyó a la alegría que sentía. Era una tristeza profunda que estaba acompañada por melancolía. Quien lo viera de esa forma pensaría que era bipolar, pero no lo era, así se sentía. Pasar de repente de la alegría a la tristeza era preocupante y otra vez la pregunta del ¿Por qué? Era como si le hubieran arrebatado una parte de él. Se sentó recargado en la pared mirando todavía su mano y entonces una nueva sensación atrapó todo su cuerpo: Miedo, pero… ¿Miedo a que? Gruño al no saber la respuesta. En su interior sentía un vacío que le perforaba el corazón. Enojo. Otra emoción que empezaba a surgir. Sacudió su cabeza para alejarse esas sensaciones. Tenía que estar feliz. Había recordado a SU Kagome y a sus amigos. La preocupación fue otra sensación. Pero esta se podía justificar.

- "_Kagome debe de estar preocupada por mí. De seguro está como una loca buscándome. Mañana mismo iré a buscarla" -se dijo el ambarino._

Miró a Kirara, que estaba sentada en sus patas traseras. Le sonrió ampliamente y le indicó que durmiera. La pantera se convirtió de nuevo en gatita y se acostó al lado del peli plateado. Este hizo lo mismo y cerró sus ojos esperando a que ya fuera el día siguiente. Tenía muchas ansias de empezar con la búsqueda y con esa idea se quedó dormido.

_Blanco. Era lo único que veía. La densa niebla lo probocaba. Todo el lugar se encontraba en silencio, un silencio que estremecía. Ahí estaba, de pie, empuñando a lo alto a Colmillo. No veía absolutamente nada y tampoco oía. Todo el lugar estaba rodeado por un silencio aterrador. Parecía como si estuviera parado en medio de la nada. Gruñó en su interior al no poder ver y oír. Esa criatura…en algún lugar debía de estar escondida. Giraba en su lugar lentamente, tratando de observar y escuchar algo que le demostrara la ubicación de aquella criatura. _

_Detrás de él, se había movido algo y volteó. Nada. El viento habló y giró a su izquierda, pero el sonido murió. Ese maldito estaba jugando con él. Sus cinco sentidos estaban esperando a captar lo que fuese. ¿Estaba oscureciendo? No podía ser posible, apenas era mediodía. No, no estaba oscureciendo. Era la sombra gigantesca de ese maldito que cubría la luz del sol y estaba justamente detrás. Un aire helado recorrió la espalda del ambarino. Este estaba petrificado por la inmensa sombra. Volteo rápidamente para quedar cara a cara. Los ojos de esa criatura lo miraban detenidamente. Eran de color amarillo con una rendija en forma de rombo en medio y alrededor de esta, estaba el verde y tenían una forma ovalada. Luego de un minuto de intercambiar miradas, los ojos amarillos se expandieron; eran unos círculos perfectos. Al igual que ellos, la rendija también se expandió; ahora parecía que los ojos habían cambiado el color amarillo por el negro. _

_El ambarino dejó ver su repentino temor ante el cambio. Gruñó de nuevo y saltó hacia atrás para guardar distancia, pero no pudo lograrlo. Antes de que tocara el piso, una gran cola lo embistió hacia algo de superficie dura. El peli plateado había salido disparado como una bala y golpeado tan fuerte, que la cosa donde se había estrellado colapso junto con él. Los ojos, ahora negros, lo habían perdido y la causante de su desaparición era la niebla; disipo la masa blanca con su cola, provocando un sonido estridente…y ahí lo vio. Estaba tendido en el pasto junto a un árbol que estaba en la misma posición. Al ambarino le dolía todo el cuerpo. Se levantó poco a poco, soltando a veces quejidos que demostraban el dolor. Estaba pasmado ante la rapidez del ataque y aliviado de poder ver. Cuando estuvo totalmente erguido, empuño a Colmillo y con facilidad atacó a la bestia, pero solo logro rozarle la cabeza. La bestia le sonrió socarronamente y de nueva cuenta lo embistió y el ambarino se estrelló contra el piso. _

_- ¡¿Es todo lo que tienes? -dijo la criatura tomándolo del cuello con su cola- Debo decir que me decepcionas, Inuyasha. Creí que esta batalla iba a ser más interesante, pero me equivoqué -la bestia lo estaba asfixiando y el joven no podía soltarse del agarre que lo aprisionaba; por más que Inuyasha lo hería con sus garras, la criatura no lo soltaba. Solo veía los ojos grandes y negros de ese maldito- ¡Qué pena! -dijo la bestia con ironía- No vales nada hibrido, pensé que tenías más para mostrar. ¿Sabes? Me divertiré mucho con esa humana. ¡Ah! Y no te preocupes, no me he olvidado de los otros -su risa resonó en todo el lugar, casi un rugido brotando de su garganta._

_Inuyasha simplemente estaba desesperado por zafarse de su prisión y también tenía miedo de que ese maldito cumpliera con lo que había dicho. No… ¡Eso nunca! No lo iba a permitir. La adrenalina invadió sus músculos, dándole la fuerza necesaria para arrancarle la cola que lo oprimía. Inmediatamente la sangre de la bestia empezó a correr, cayendo al piso como un río. La colosal criatura gimió ante el dolor y maldijo a todo pulmón al ambarino. Este aprovechó el momento para tomar a Colmillo, avanzó rápidamente hacia el monstruo y lo atacó con "Viento Cortante". La criatura se desplomó, llevándose con él los arboles que estaban alrededor y provocando un ligero temblor. El silencio reinó. La criatura no se movía ni producía ningún sonido. Inuyasha quiso dar una risotada para burlarse, pero todavía sentía la opresión en su garganta y solo se quejó ante ello. Caminó hacia la cola que le había cortado, era gigante y la sangre era de un color rojo brillante. Suspiro al haber terminado con esa alimaña, ahora solo tenía que encontrar a sus amigos; ese maldito los había separado. Antes de guardar a Colmillo en su funda, la tierra empezó a temblar y solo significaba una cosa. Volteó empuñando su espada y pudo ver a la bestia serpenteando en el aire y luego esconderse entre los árboles. _

_De nueva cuenta se estaba ocultando. Entonces apareció. Estaba tapando el sol con su colosal tamaño, miró al peli plateado y cayó en picada sobre el muchacho. Inuyasha pudo escaparse del ataque saltando hacia atrás, pero mientras estaba en el aire, la parte superior de la cola del monstruo lo embistió hacia el suelo. Inuyasha se iba a estrellar fuertemente en la tierra de no haber sido por salirse de la ruta, saltó en el aire dando una voltereta y aterrizando en la copa de un árbol. El ambarino miró a la criatura. El azul marino resplandecía ante la luz del sol, sus ojos seguían negros y su tamaño era el mismo. Su cola comenzaba a crecer, ¿Acaso tenía la habilidad de regenerarse? Parecía que sí. Inuyasha volteó hacia abajo. Una mujer estaba atrapada en un campo de energía, se veía asustada. Hacía movimientos desesperados con sus brazos y abría constantemente la boca. ¿Gritaba? No lo sabía, al menos el no los escuchaba. La bestia también notó a la mujer y la tapó con su cola y en el momento ataco al peli plateado. Este lo evitó y atacó a la serpiente con unos torbellinos de aire que salieron de su espada. Los torbellinos le tajaban la piel a la serpiente, giraban a tal velocidad que podían cortar hasta el acero. Gritos desesperados salían de la boca de la bestia, clamaban el alto total del violento ataque y así sucedió. Los torbellinos poco a poco se disiparon y cuando desaparecieron por completo dejaron ver a una criatura irreconocible. Su cara estaba deformada, estaba roja por la sangre y por la carne que se notaba a simple vista; su cuerpo estaba en la misma situación, pedazos de carne quedaban colgando de su cuerpo. _

_Los ojos negros parecían que se iban a salir de sus orbitas por la furia. Lentamente, la carne que colgaba de su cuerpo regresaba a su estado normal. Estaba regenerándose. Inuyasha atacó de nuevo, pero rápidamente un campo de energía envolvió a la bestia. _

_- No puedes atacarme -rugió la serpiente aún regenerándose._

_- ¡Feh! Claro que puedo -dijo el ambarino. _

_Colmillo se torno rojo y destruyo el campo de energía. La serpiente se abalanzó hacia atrás rugiendo fuertemente. Inuyasha volvió atacar, solo que ahora utilizó sus garras y volvió a herir a la bestia. La serpiente ahora estaba en un gran aprieto. Si, se estaba regenerando, pero muy lentamente y lo que se había regenerado volvió a estar en el pésimo estado por el nuevo ataque. Necesitaba fuerzas y rápido. Volteo a ver a la mujer, que tenía cabello naranja y un vestido liviano pero con una armadura encima. El rostro de la joven se torno serio al ver los ojos negros puestos en ella. La muchacha parecía entender las intenciones de la serpiente, suspiró en modo de derrota y miró a la bestia. Entonces, de repente, la joven se desplomó en el suelo y la serpiente se regeneró por completo. La bestia fijó sus ojos en el ambarino y una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en su rostro. _

_Inuyasha estaba aturdido. ¿Cómo era posible que se pudiera regenerar? Hace un momento lo estaba haciendo muy lento, no tenía posibilidad en lograrlo. Algo tenía que ver la muchacha. Ella había perdido el conocimiento y al instante ese maldito estaba recuperado. Pero no se daría por vencido, nunca lo hacía. Corrió empuñando a Colmillo hacía la serpiente, pero este lo recibió con un latigazo de su cola. Colmillo salió volando, perdiéndose entre la maleza y el ambarino rodó por el suelo. El silencio reinó de nuevo. La serpiente estaba erguida, expectante a que Inuyasha hiciera algún movimiento. Pasaron dos minutos y el ambarino no se movía. Finalmente lo hizo. Se apoyó en sus manos y rodillas para levantarse; al momento de erguirse sobre sus rodillas, sintió que en su abdomen algo se abría. Soltó un quejido por el inmenso dolor y volvió a apoyarse sobre sus manos. Un líquido tibio le salía del cuerpo, se llevó una mano para sentirlo y cuando la miro sus ojos se abrieron ante el descubrimiento. Sangre. _

_Se fue gateando hacia un árbol para apoyarse y levantarse. Más quejidos. Finalmente, recargó su espalda sobre el tronco. Estaba sudando y jadeaba como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Puso su mano sobre su abdomen; para su sorpresa, tenía una herida que le recorría todo el abdomen diagonalmente. Cerró los ojos a causa del fulminante dolor y volvió a abrirlos para encontrarse con los ojos del enemigo. Ahora ya no era una serpiente colosal que tapaba la luz del sol. Su cuerpo era largo, de unos 7 metros, estaba ancha y musculosa, pero seguía teniendo los ojos negros. Se había encogido. _

_La cola se enrosco en el cuerpo de Inuyasha, oprimiéndolo por completo. El ambarino sentía que sus huesos se iban a fracturar. La herida ya no le dolía y ya no sentía su sangre correr. La serpiente se enroscaba cada vez más fuerte e Inuyasha se le dificultaba respirar. Su cuerpo empezó a entumecerse por la falta de oxígeno y la cabeza le iba a estallar si no hacia un esfuerzo por respirar, pero no podía moverse. Su vista comenzó a nublarse, su cuerpo se relajo y un frío recorrió todo su cuerpo. La niebla volvió a inundar el lugar, no se podía ver nada. Inuyasha quiso gritar, pero solo consiguió expulsar un susurro. La risa de aquella bestia que lo aprisionaba se hiso escuchar en todo el lugar. Una risa fría y calculadora. _

_- ¿Qué pasa hibrido? ¿No puedes respirar? Te noto algo pálido -comentó la serpiente burlonamente- Eres débil y tu debilidad te llevará a perder más cosas que tu insignificante vida._

_¿Qué quería decir con eso? Se preguntó el ambarino. No entendía nada, o acaso era por la falta del vital aire en su cerebro. La cabeza le dolía, le punzaba. Abría la boca y trataba de inflar sus pulmones sin ninguna respuesta positiva. Sus ojos, a causa de la presión, en algún momento se saldrían de sus orbitas. ¿A caso ese iba a ser su final?_

_La serpiente oprimió aún con más fuerza, pareció como si hubiera reservado esas fuerzas para… ¿El final?_

_La cabeza del ambarino miraba al suelo y la serpiente lo giró para quedar frente a frente._

_- ¡Veme a los ojos! -exclamó la serpiente- Quiero que te lleves esta imagen, nunca lo olvides. Fue un verdadero placer haber tenido esta batalla contigo -la serpiente se irguió demostrando su altura, su lengua partida en dos y sus blancos colmillos- Adiós, Inuyasha -dicho esto, le clavó sus colmillos en el brazo izquierdo, perforándolo. Lo soltó completamente y lo dejo tirado en el suelo, casi sin vida, mientras ella se escabullía._

_Al momento de estar libre, la sangre que estaba detenida en su herida, salió como un río a toda velocidad y el aire, le causaba ardor. Respiraba con dificultad, pero respiraba. Su situación se estaba complicando. Tenía una herida en el abdomen que lo atravesaba diagonalmente y tenía perforado el hombro izquierdo. Al igual que su herida en el abdomen, el aire atravesaba el agujero en su hombro y por igual, le ardía y sangraba. Pero eso no solo sentía. Su vista estaba nublada, tenía muchos escalofríos, la jaqueca presionaba su cerebro y todo le daba vueltas. _

_Algo dentro de él lo estaba quemando. Un líquido recorría rápidamente las venas y los órganos. Sus piernas se entumecieron y luego dejó de sentirlas. Después siguió su tronco, sus brazos, el cuello y la cabeza. Esa serpiente le había inyectado ese líquido, que lo paralizó. ¿Veneno? No lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía era que no iba a salir solo de ese aprieto. De pronto, una sensación de ahogo lo cubrió y tenía dos respuestas. Una, se estaba ahogando por no poder respirar y en consecuencia su cuerpo comenzó a entumecer. Dos, la sangre era la responsable en llevar el oxigeno hacia todo el cuerpo y por no tener la suficiente cantidad estaba en ese problema. Se suponía que lo poco que respiraba le serviría, pero por desgracia, tenía una hemorragia y no podía oxigenar su cuerpo. A parte de esto, también participaba el extraño líquido en su interior. _

_El crujir de las ramas lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Con lo poco que veía, pudo observar dos criaturas apareciendo de entre la niebla. Una era del tamaño de un caballo, color carne, cuatro patas y dos colas. La otra era larga, ancha y serpenteaba en el aire. Inuyasha reconoció a las dos. La primera estaba de parte de él y la otra en contra. El ambarino solo observaba como se atacaban. Quería advertirle a Kirara sobre la serpiente, quería pedirle ayuda, pero las palabras no salían de su boca paralizada. _

_Sin previo aviso, el pecho se le oprimió. Su corazón latía rápidamente al tiempo que sus pocas fuerzas lo abandonaban. Los parpados se cerraron lentamente y cuando lo lograron, imágenes de sus seres queridos invadieron su mente. Era el final de todo, no pudo y ya no podía hacer nada. Su corazón dejo de latir desenfrenadamente y volvió a latir normalmente. La profunda desesperanza estremecía su débil cuerpo. Dentro de él surgía el enojo, la desesperación y el miedo. Miedo de morir y por dejar a sus seres queridos. ¿Se merecía la muerte? El no había hecho nada malo para merecerla. _

_Su preocupación a morir aumento cuando su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más lento. Podía sentirlo y oírlo. Ya nada se podía hacer._

"_Kagome" Era la palabra que resonaba en su cabeza. La imagen de ella, sonriéndole y llamándolo lo estremeció. Su corazón ahora palpitaba, dejando un tiempo de pausa de tres segundos entre cada palpitación. Una lágrima corrió por su fría mejilla. "Perdón" Fueron las seis letras que siguieron en su mente como un eco. Dejó de respirar y su corazón dio las últimas dos palpitaciones antes de detenerse… por completo. Tinieblas. _

**Continuara…**

**Hola amigos! Si lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo y lo siento por eso. Para remediar mi falta hice este capítulo más largo y muy próximamente estaré actualizando. Espero que les haya gustado este capi. Dejen reviews. Su opinión es muy importante para mí, así sabré si les gusta para seguir adelante.**

**Besos, JaTeRi ;)**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Tun. Tun. Tun

_El corazón volvió a latir y bombear sangre. Los pulmones volvieron a recibir oxígeno. Respiró profundo y abrió los ojos repentinamente, sintiendo inmediatamente el dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo. No había podido respirar desde el ataque, pero… había muerto, ¿Cómo es que se encontraba vivo? Recordaba el ataque, el ahogo, la hemorragia, el último latido de su corazón y las tinieblas. No encontraba ninguna respuesta lógica. Se levantó rápido y por completo, mareándose un poco por la altura y rapidez. Recargó su hombro en un tronco para apoyarse. Un dolor intenso recorrió su brazo y rápidamente se quitó de ahí. Ahora recordaba que lo tenía perforado._

_Estaba estupefacto. Sus ojos estaban abiertos completamente, tratando de asimilar su estado. Respiró profundo, inflando el pecho con aire y después exhaló lentamente; repitió el proceso unas cuantas veces más, llevando el valioso elemento a todas las células del cuerpo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado _muerto_? Tal vez solo había perdido el conocimiento. No, esa no era la respuesta. Su corazón se había detenido. Miro el lugar donde estaba acostado. Ensangrentado. Comenzó a jadear. Las fuerzas que el necesitaba no las encontraba por ningún lado. Miro su mano y la tocó, estaba fría y pálida._

_Un centelleo atrajo su atención y caminó hacia ese lugar. Una criatura estaba en el suelo con algunos rasguños en su cuerpo y fue hacia ella primero. Era Kirara, convertida en pantera. Las piernas de Inuyasha flaquearon y el cayó. Respiró entrecortadamente. ¿Tan débil estaba? Miró a Kirara y se acercó a ella gateando. _

_- ¿Ki-Kirara? -pronuncio el ambarino casi inaudible, pero la pantera no respondía, la movió varias veces- ¿Kirara? -volvió a llamar._

_Entonces Kirara recobró el conocimiento, miró a Inuyasha y este le sonrió. La pantera se levantó y se sentó en sus patas traseras. Tenía moretones y rasguños a lo largo del cuerpo, pero no le provocaban dolor alguno. Inuyasha suspiró aliviado y la acarició para tranquilizarla; estaba muy alterada y ante cualquier sonido rugía. El muchacho estaba feliz de que los dos estaban vivos. Se puso de pie con ayuda de la pantera para dirigirse hacia el centelleo. Era Colmillo. Inuyasha la tomó y la guardó en su funda. _

_La niebla aun cubría el lugar y no se podía ver nada. A Kirara se le erizaron los pelos y se puso en posición de ataque, sus orejas levantadas y alerta a cualquier sonido. Inuyasha pudo percibir un olor en el aire, pero no sabía que era. El viento sopló con fuerza y el chico olfateo. El olor era metálico y sus ojos se abrieron. Inuyasha se tambaleó y casi cae de no haber sido por Kirara que lo sostuvo con la cabeza. Olor metálico. Sangre. Era una cantidad pronunciada. Inuyasha estaba aterrado. La sangre era de Kagome; estaba herida y no solo ella, también Shippo, Miroku y Sango. El cuerpo de Inuyasha tembló. El muchacho miró a Kirara que estaba nerviosa. _

_- Vamos - pronunció el ambarino._

_Caminaban ciegos. No sabían hacia donde se dirigían, sin embargo, el olor a sangre los guiaba. Inuyasha rodeó el cuello de Kirara con su brazo derecho para apoyarse, se le estaba dificultando caminar. "Que se encuentren bien, que se encuentren bien" Solo deseaba eso. Detrás de la niebla comenzaban a visualizarse sombras. Inuyasha apresuró el paso y en unos segundos estuvo frente a frente con ellos. El panorama era devastador. Todos estaban en el suelo, bañados de sangre._

_El muchacho fijó la mirada en Kagome. Su rostro no se podía ver porque tenía el cabello sobre esté. Inuyasha dio un paso hacia ella, pero el miedo lo embargó, así que decidió ir primero con Shippo que estaba cerca de él. Había crecido, pero seguía siendo un niño inocente y despreocupado de la vida. Lo sostuvo en sus brazos y se percató de que tenía dos orificios en el hombro izquierdo. De la nada, le entraron deseos a Inuyasha de abrazarlo y así lo hizo. Entonces, sintió como si lo hubiera partido un rayo. Shippo no se encontraba bien, nada bien. Inuyasha no percibió ninguna respiración y eso lo asustó. _

_- ¿Shippo? _

_Pero no respondía. El ambarino miró nuevamente la herida del niño y hasta ese momento comprendió lo grave de la situación. ¿Acaso esa herida la habría provocado el demonio serpiente?, ¿Qué sustancia le había suministrado aquél demonio? ¿Sería la misma que provocó que el muriera? Inuyasha deseaba que no. Trató de convencerse que tal vez era la misma sustancia y en algún momento despertaría, pero el despertar del niño nunca llegó. Inuyasha temeroso, coloco su oído en el pecho del niño, tratando de escuchar alguna señal de vida. Nada._

_- ¿¡Shippo? -llamó el chico- Shippo despierta, tienes que ser fuerte por favor -no hubo respuesta- ¡Shippo! _

_El grito de desesperación invadió el lugar. Inuyasha abrazaba fuerte y temblorosamente el pequeño cuerpo. No podía ser verdad, Shippo solo era un niño. Desesperadamente se levantó y con Shippo en brazos se abalanzó hacia la persona que estaba detrás de él. Sango. Dejo a Shippo a un lado de Kirara, para poder abrazarla. La llamó y movió repetidas veces sin obtener nada. _

_- Sango no… -el chico no podía hablar, tragó saliva y trató de tranquilizarse un momento. Espero escuchar el latido de su corazón pero no oyó nada. Miro su rostro y le acaricio una mejilla- tu bebe Sango, tu bebe. Ti-tienes que resistir. Eres una mujer muy fuerte, Sango. ¡Sango! -el chico la abrazo fuertemente. Lagrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos pero pudo retenerlas. _

_Dejó a Sango en el suelo para sentarse a lado de Miroku, su mejor amigo. Intentó escuchar lo mismo, pero nada. _

_- Mi-miroku -empezó a decir. Se aclaro la garganta, pero era inútil. Por más que abría la boca para hablar, las palabras no salían. _

_Esto era demasiado para él. Shippo, Sango, Miroku y… Sus ojos se volvieron abrir. Estaba asustado y no quería voltear porque sabía lo que le esperaba; iba a ver a una Kagome inerte, pálida, fría… sin vida. Aun así volteo lentamente y al verla acostada en el suelo, corrió hacia ella. Cayó de rodillas y la cargó para poder abrazarla fuertemente. Hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la chica. No pudo retener las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Los gritos estridentes, llenos de rabia, dolor, tristeza que le carcomía el alma salían de su boca. Inuyasha miró el rostro de su esposa, aún con lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro, acercó sus labios para poder darle un último beso. Inuyasha se separó con pesar de ella y volvió a hundir la cabeza en el cuello de su amada._

_- Que pena, Inuyasha. Te doy mis condolencias por esta pérdida -el cuerpo del muchacho se tenso al oír la voz. La rabia comenzó a apoderarse de él- te dije que me iba a divertir con ellos, pero no te agobies, no valían nada ¿o sí? Perdiste el conocimiento y ese tiempo fue perfecto para divertirme, si no lo hubieras perdido tus amigos seguirían con vida. Tu tuviste la mitad de la culpa por no protegerlos, que débil eres._

_El ambarino la abrazo temblorosamente, pero aun más fuerte. La acostó delicadamente en el suelo, se levantó y se secó las lágrimas. Sus puños se cerraron con tal fuerza que sus garras se hundieron en la piel de su mano. Su respiración todavía no se había normalizado y sus dientes se apretaban fuertemente; el cuerpo le dolía, pero no más que el dolor que estrujaba su corazón. _

_Tomó a Colmillo y se volteo para matarlo, eso era lo único que quería en ese momento. Inuyasha tuvo que ocupar todas sus fuerzas para saltar hasta la cabeza del demonio serpiente; este, tenía de nuevo su tamaño gigantesco. La serpiente esquivó ágilmente el ataque y estando todavía el muchacho en el aire, lo enroscó con su cola asfixiándolo de nueva cuenta. El demonio levantó la cola lo más alto que pudo y desde esa altura envistió a Inuyasha contra el suelo causando un gran cráter. El cuerpo del chico no respondía, ni siquiera pensaba. Lo único que sentía era un líquido tibio que salía de su abdomen. Lo último que pudo ver fue a Kirara luchando contra la serpiente, después, todo se negreció._

- ¡Inuyasha, Inuyasha! Despierta por favor ¡Inuyasha! -Shiyo movía a su amigo rápidamente para despertarlo.

Después de unos segundos, el chico abrió los ojos. Estaba oscuro, lo único que iluminaba era la luz de la luna llena. A su lado derecho se encontraba Shiyo. Al voltear para verla, esta suspiro aliviada.

- Que bueno que despertaste, me tenías preocupada -dijo la princesa.

Inuyasha se incorporó recargando su espalda en la pared. Estaba empapado de sudor y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos, como a la espera de recordar algo importante y su mente se encargó de enseñarle. Se llevó una mano a la frente y la otra a la nuca. El cuerpo del muchacho comenzó a temblar al revivir las imágenes del sueño y Shiyo se percató de ello.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás agitado -preguntó la muchacha, pero no obtuvo respuesta- Tranquilo, solo fue una pesadilla. Ya paso.

Shiyo le acariciaba el hombro para tranquilizarlo. Inuyasha entonces miró repentinamente a Shiyo. La princesa dio un respingo, asustada. La mirada del ambarino transmitía desesperación y miedo.

- ¿Qué te sucede Inuyasha? Tranquilízate por favor, solo fue una…

- ¿Dónde está Kirara? -interrumpió el chico.

- A-afuera.

Inuyasha al oír la respuesta se levantó y atravesó las cortinas para llegar a la puerta. Salió de la habitación y se detuvo en el pasillo. La noche todavía reinaba y lo único que iluminaba el lugar eran las antorchas.

Shiyo lo siguió y estuvo observándolo; se dio cuenta que la herida de su amigo se había abierto. Trató de comentarle de su herida, pero fue callada por su mano.

- ¡Kirara! -gritaba el muchacho desesperadamente- ¡Kirara!

Muchos de los soldados que estaban de guardia y algunos sirvientes se asomaron para saber lo que pasaba. Shiyo solo los regresaba a sus actividades y habitaciones. Inuyasha seguía gritando, cosa que la desesperaba. Lo tomó de los brazos y lo sacudió tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- ¡¿Inuyasha que te ocurre? Me estas preocupando.

- ¡A un lado, Shiyo! Este asunto no te incube.

En ese momento apareció Kirara transformada en pantera seguida por los padres de Shiyo. Inuyasha al verla se le abalanzó y esta se sentó en sus patas traseras. El muchacho se arrodilló para estar a la misma altura que la pantera.

- ¿¡Qué son todos esos gritos! -dijo Taiyo.

Shiyo se acercó a sus padres y les explicó lo que había pasado. Taiyo iba a preguntar de nueva cuenta, pero guardó silencio cuando Inuyasha comenzó a hablar.

- Ki-kirara, tuve una pesadilla, pero siento como si ya lo hubiera vivido -el chico agachó la cabeza un rato y luego volvió a quedar frente a ella- En la pesadilla lo-los muchachos estaban…estaban, ¡Ah! ¿Ellos están bien, verdad?

Kirara lo miró con pena y desvió la mirada. Inuyasha estuvo esperando que Kirara lo volteara a ver de nuevo, pero ese momento no llegó nunca. Por fin, el muchacho se desesperó y tomó con las manos la cabeza de la criatura.

- ¡¿Los muchachos están bien?

Kirara lo negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso? ¿¡Qué están muertos o qué?

Kirara asintió.

- ¿Están muertos? ¿Lo qué soñé fue cierto?

Kirara lo miraba seriamente y con tristeza, entoncesInuyasha la soltó y apoyó sus manos en el suelo.

El sol se asomó entre las montañas, quitando el color negro azulado del cielo, sustituyéndolo por el azul claro. El calor se dejó sentir, reconfortante. Un nuevo día comenzaba; la luz del sol iluminaba hasta el más recóndito rincón, pero para Inuyasha seguía siendo de noche. La oscuridad y la soledad lo cubrían, no sentía calor sino frío. En su garganta comenzaba a formarse un nudo de dolor, desesperanza, miedo, soledad, fragilidad y un coraje que pronto se convertiría en una rabia fulminante. Era difícil digerir aquella noticia. Al fin, el rompecabezas se había resuelto, de una manera lamentable.

Shiyo seguía parada observando, pensando que hacer o decir. Su amigo seguía en la misma posición y la pantera igual. Se arrodilló junto a él y le puso una mano en su hombro. Inuyasha temblaba. Sus garras habían dejado marcas en el suelo. El muchacho volteó a ver a la castaña y ella le dedicó una nerviosa sonrisa. Era lo único que se le ocurrió hacer. Inuyasha se levantó tambaleándose y se agarró al barandal para no perder el equilibrio. Hasta entonces se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando de nuevo, pero no le importó, es más, el morir desangrado le agradaba. Solo quería eso, morir para estar con ellos.

- Si hay algo en lo que te puedo ayudar, cuenta conmigo -dijo la princesa, pero sus palabras le sonaron ridículas. Tenía la certeza de que no podía ayudarlo.

Inuyasha asintió con pesar y seguido de Kirara, entró a la habitación. Shiyo al igual que sus padres, estaba confundida. Lo único que comprendió fue que Inuyasha había recobrado la memoria de un acontecimiento lamentable. Shiyo quería saber más, quería saberlo todo. Tenía tantas ganas de entrar a esa habitación y consolar a su amigo, quería estar todo el tiempo posible con él. No podía dejarlo solo.

Dentro de la habitación, Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en una esquina sombría con la pantera a su lado. Lloraba en silencio. ¿Por qué? Era lo que se preguntaba. Sus amigos eran lo único que tenía en el mundo. Eran su familia. Ellos eran su soporte. Justamente cuándo todo marchaba bien, cuándo al fin Kagome y el podían estar juntos tenían que morirse. Esa serpiente tenía razón, si él hubiera resistido, ellos no hubieran muerto. Fue, era y seguiría siendo débil. Su sangre hervía por la rabia y se desquitó golpeando la pared, casi perforándola. Kirara se sobresaltó y apoyó su cabeza sobre las piernas del ambarino. Esté se tranquilizó un poco al ver lo ojos calmos de la pantera, que en el fondo se moría de tristeza.

Su amada Kagome ya no estaba junto a él. Recordaba su sonrisa, su voz, su aroma, su forma de caminar, su risa, su carácter, sus ojos. Quería tenerla de nuevo, abrazarla, besarla y decirle cuanto la amaba, pero eso era imposible ya. La había perdido para siempre.

Se sentía impotente. Deseaba regresarlos a la vida. Rápidamente cruzó por su cabeza una imagen en dónde el descuartizaba vivo al asesino de su felicidad. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente, pero la imagen seguía atacándolo. Entonces tuvo una idea. Una idea que era excelente. Decidió entonces, buscar a ese demonio y cobrar venganza, eso era lo que haría. Lo mataría con sus propias manos, no iba a tener piedad. Quería sentir sus garras en su piel, quería ver la sangre correr de tal despreciable ser. No se detendría ante nada ni nadie. Ahora se convertiría en el demonio que en el pasado quería ser. Solo eso podía hacer. Vengaría a su Kagome y amigos. Era lo único y menos que podía hacer. Miró a Kirara y acarició su cabeza.

- Kirara, quiero vengarme -dijo Inuyasha con voz queda.

Kirara se sentó en sus patas traseras para estar a la altura de esté.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer, pero no puedo solo. ¿Me ayudarías? -casi no se reconocía en esas palabras, más era necesario. Todo por ellos, se dijo mentalmente.

No hubo respuesta.

- Ellos todavía seguirían con nosotros de no haber sido por lo que sucedió. Imagino cómo te sientes, yo también me siento así. ¿Acaso no sientes impotencia de ir tras ese bastardo? -dijo el ambarino casi gritando. La pantera solo agachó su cabeza. Inuyasha tomó con sus manos la cabeza y la levantó para mirarla a los ojos- Sango iba a ser mama por segunda vez, tenía cuatro meses. Shippo solo era un niño, se estaba esforzando mucho para ser un demonio fuerte. Miroku iba a ser padre y amaba a Sango. Kagome era la mujer que amo, porque lo sigo haciendo y nunca dejare de hacerlo…

Kirara se alejó bruscamente y con una de sus patas destruyó una mesita de madera. Tenía los pelos erizados y soltó un rugido estruendoso.

- Lo que sientes es impotencia. Tú los querías al igual que yo y créeme, es lo menos que podemos hacer ¿Me ayudaras a matar a ese desgraciado?

La pantera se acerco a él y asintió.

- Hoy mismo partimos.

Juntos salieron de la oscura habitación y cuándo Inuyasha abrió de golpe la puerta, los rayos del sol casi lo dejan ciego. Parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse. Para asombro de él la princesa estaba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en un pilar. Está al ver a su amigo se levantó y lo miró.

- Nos vamos Shiyo, gracias por todo -dijo Inuyasha con voz melancólica.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -preguntó ligeramente histérica. Toda esta situación la tenía sumamente nerviosa- Dime que sucede.

- No hay nada que puedas hacer.

- Claro que sí, siempre se puede.

- Por favor, Shiyo, yo tengo que…

- No te lo voy a repetir -le espetó, exasperada. ¿Por qué Inuyasha se empeñaba en alejarla - así que dime que es lo que pasó.

Inuyasha solo la observó. Shiyo respiró profundo, recuperando el control sobre sus emociones. No iba a sacar nada poniéndose de esa forma. Inuyasha necesitaba apoyo y ella iba a ser fuerte por los dos.

- Lamento mucho lo que te paso -comenzó a decir la castaña en voz baja- Pero esa persona debe sentirse especial donde quiera que esté ahora, al saberse tan querida… -lo había estado pensando, y había llegado a la conclusión de que alguien cercano a su amigo había muerto. Era la única explicación que le encontraba a todo.

El flequillo del ambarino escondió su mirada y le dio la espalda a la princesa. Shiyo le sujetó el brazo con fuerza.

- Siempre hay algo que hacer Inuyasha -repitió, desesperada- Yo puedo ayudar.

- ¡No hay nada que hacer Shiyo. No los puedo regresar a la vida de nuevo! -gritó Inuyasha, al borde de las lágrimas- No puedo… -susurró con voz quebrada.

La muchacha soltó un pesado suspiro. Limpió las lágrimas del rostro de su amigo y lo abrazó, un abrazo que tomó por sorpresa al ambarino. Aún así no puso resistencia. Por medio del abrazo, Shiyo le dio a entender a Inuyasha que no estaba solo y que lo apoyaría en todo. Se separaron y se miraron.

- Cuéntame. Si no lo haces ¿Cómo esperas que te ayude? -dijo la princesa con una sonrisa pequeña pero reconfortante.

Inuyasha sonrió también y asintió, derrotado. Se lo contaría. Entraron a la habitación y tomaron asiento en el suelo. Inuyasha le contó todo, desde lo que había sucedido antes de que lo encontrara en el bosque, hasta esa horrible pesadilla. Shiyo estaba perpleja. Sentía mucha pena por su amigo, no era nada fácil asimilar la noticia.

Shiyo se imaginó su vida sin sus padres, amigos y su amado Hiroshi. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y sacudió su cabeza quitándose esa horrible idea de la mente. Inuyasha le comentó la idea de vengarse cosa que a la castaña no le pareció. Por un momento se pregunto qué haría ella en la misma situación. La respuesta fue hacer justicia, el problema era pasar por la venganza para ejecutarla. No encontraba otra manera de tranquilizar su furia si ella estuviera en esa situación. Al final, aceptó la idea del peli plateado y lo convenció de poder acompañarlo.

- No veo la razón de acompañarme, yo te estaría exponiendo al peligro -comentó Inuyasha.

- Tu solo no podrás, aparte… ¿Te has dado cuenta del estado en el que estás? Tienes una herida que todavía no sana -respondió Shiyo que solo fue ignorada por el ambarino- Piénsalo Inuyasha, ¿Y si mueres?

- ¡¿Crees que me importa si muero? -dijo Inuyasha sobresaltado- No me importa si muero intentándolo, al menos, estaré con ellos y no…solo.

- No estás solo porqué yo te apoyare con esto. Estaré contigo en todo momento -dijo Shiyo con su peculiar sonrisa cruzándole el rostro.

Inuyasha la miró y tomó su mano transmitiéndole las gracias por querer ayudarlo. En respuesta, Shiyo volvió a sonreír diciéndole con ella que todo iba a estar bien.

- Mañana partiremos, por ahora descansa -decidió la princesa poniéndose de pie.

Inuyasha solo asintió no muy convencido con la idea. Shiyo cruzó las cortinas y se encaminó hacia la puerta, todo bajo la atenta mirada ambarina. Cuándo la puerta se abrió un haz de luz proveniente del pasillo iluminó un momento el interior, pero desapareció por completo cuando la castaña cerró la puerta tras ella. Kirara se había convertido en gatita para descansar; se acurrucó junto a Inuyasha y cerró sus ojos. El ambarino tenía la mirada perdida en las cortinas. Había tantas cosas en las que ponerse a pensar que no sabía por dónde empezar. Mañana comenzaría un nuevo día. Planeo ir a la aldea a ver al pequeño hijo de sus mejores amigos. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a un pequeño de cinco años que sus padres habían muerto? Con tan solo imaginarlo sentía como se le encogía el corazón. Después de visitar la aldea donde había conocido a la mujer que amaba, donde había hecho un hogar con ella, donde descansaba todos sus recuerdos y donde había hecho amigos irremplazables, buscaría al mal nacido que se los había quitado. No tenía idea de donde comenzar a buscar, iba a ser más difícil de esa manera, pero no se iba a dar por vencido.

Sus ojos, hinchados y rojos por llorar, suplicaban por descanso. Se quedó dormido recargado en la pared, tratando de olvidar por un momento lo difícil que iba a hacer su vida desde ahora.

* * *

No sabía bien donde estaba. Por lo que veían sus ojos, estaba en una habitación pequeña iluminada por una diminuta antorcha justo sobre su cabeza. La oscuridad reinaba dentro de ese cuarto. Se sentía con miedo al ver la oscuridad que casi toca sus pies. Se imaginaba un sinfín de criaturas esperando a que se acercara para devorar su cuerpo. ¿Desde cuándo le tenía miedo a la oscuridad? No lo recordaba. Al menos la pequeña antorcha funcionaba como un campo de energía; la oscuridad no se le acercaría mientras está siguiera iluminando. Sentía frio y soledad. Unas lágrimas de dolor recorrieron su sucio rostro. Tomó sus rodillas y hundió su cabeza en ellas, pero de nueva cuenta el miedo a no ver nada estremeció su cuerpo haciendo que levantara su cabeza para confirmar que seguía la luz haciéndole compañía. Recargó su cabeza contra la pared y rodeó con los brazos sus piernas raspadas. Al recordar la imagen de aquel día, inmediatamente un mar de lágrimas surcaron su rostro y quejidos salían de su boca provocando un ambiente fúnebre.

"_Inuyasha" _repetía su mente con pesar.

**Continuara…**

**Hola! **

**A pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización. Lo siento! T_T**

**Sigo esperando comentarios, aunque sea un "me gusta" me levantaría el ánimo.**

**Gracias Sensei por apoyarme XD**

**Chao!**


End file.
